


HYPERION HEIGHTS

by Justronnie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 39,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justronnie/pseuds/Justronnie
Summary: This is a fix-fic on season 7. And Blind´s sequel





	1. Chapter 1

-“Because once you start asking yourself those questions your little brain is all wormed up and I can push it right over the edge.”-  
Ivy tells Roni while having a drink. That little brat…something is off.  
-“Did you put something in my drink?”-  
Roni is getting dizzy, and as Ivy just said her brain feels like is boiling, and all of the sudden she can see Daniel in the stables and little Snow at the door.  
Her father´s face when she ripped his heart.  
The Dark Curse.  
Her town; Storybrook.  
Emma and her walking their son to the school bus.  
Emma´s face in her vault when she told her she loved her.  
Emma walking away without a word.  
Zelena at her house with wines and cheese.  
She and Henry at Granny´s when he told her he wouldn’t go to college.  
Snow´s welcome to her family.  
Emma´s rambling asking for another chance.  
Hers and Emma´s True Love Kiss.  
Family hugs.  
Emma moving in.  
Family dinners.  
Zelena moving out with Robin to the Enchanted Forest.  
Her along Emma saying Henry good bye.  
When she run away to save Henry leaving just a text to Emma because she wouldn’t pick up her phone.  
She waiting for Emma in the Enchanted Forest.  
Ivy…Drizella.  
-“Welcome back…Regina.”-  
Says the damn witch.  
-“Drizella.”-  
-“Did you miss me?”-  
Her first instinct is to choke her with magic. But is useless and she knows it. Smiling Drizella says;  
-“Sorry; Land Without Magic. Well just enough to wake you up.”-  
Regina´s phone start ringing and she can see is Henry calling, her son.  
-“I wouldn’t answer that if I were you. Henry can´t know about this.”-  
-Then why the hell did you wake me up?”-  
-“Your mind might be a little foggy for you nap.”-  
She leans on the wall with all the liquor bottles in Roni´s bar. In her bar.  
-“Just give it a minute.”-  
Regina glares the witch with all the hatred she feels at the moment. But she is right, her mind is foggy. She is still getting her memories back;  
Henry getting married.  
Lucy; her granddaughter.  
Emma never coming.  
Henry poisoned by Drizella and the other witches.  
Mother Gothel.  
Herself casting this curse to save Henry´s poisoned heart.  
The despair and sadness can be seen in her face.  
-“There it is. It´s all coming back.”-  
Regina feels hopeless.  
-“Now; you told me that a hero always breaks the curse. So I made mine hero proof. Do you remember what I did right before the curse was cast and why you can´t ever allow it to be broken?”-  
Regina is trying with all her strength to no show weakness in front of Drizella, but knowing that if the curse is broken Henry will probably die is too much, and once again she is overwhelmed by sadness.  
-“You do remember. If the curse is broken something very bad happens to the people you love. You should be proud; you know you´re a great teacher when the student surpasses the master.”-  
Regina really wants to hurt her. But she has magic. She might be of use. Either way she would like to set her on fire; dismember her; skin her. She doesn´t care the order. She just wants to set loose the Evil Queen so she can take care of her.  
-“Well, what do you want? You want a gold star? Or you just wake me to gloat?”-  
-“As much fun as that is; no. I woke you up because I need your help.”-  
She can hear the mocking in her voice, what make her more angry and confused. The memories keep coming.  
-“I am on the verge of showing my mother what true suffering is. I can´t have anyone breaking the curse now.”-  
Is she really asking for help? How dare she?  
-“You mean…”-  
Drizella doesn’t answer, she just stare at her.  
-“Henry and…Jacin…Cinderella!”-  
Her heart is breaking once more. Her son can´t kiss his wife.  
-“We both know you´ll do whatever it takes to stop True Love Kiss from happening. That shouldn´t be too hard for the Evil Queen, right? After all; breaking hearts is kind at what you´re best at.”-  
Drizella ends the talk and walks away.  
Regina doesn´t know what to do. Should she go after her? Should she do what she is asking?  
Either way even if she wanted to, Regina can´t move. Her chest is burning; her head is about to explode.  
She isn´t sure if she could stand right now, so she does the one thing that won´t have consequences for anybody but herself; she cries until there are no more tears. To the point she can´t think straight.  
She gets the picture of Henry and her. The one they thought was fake and go for a walk. She wants…no needs to clear her head. She must find a solution for all this.  
Once again she gets dizzy by the memories and ends up sitting on a bench not too far from the bar. She is grateful of the fresh air helping her from getting sick.  
She takes the picture from her pocket and get lost in it.  
She must save him.  
With the picture attached to her lips, something she does since she was a little girl with things that she treasures, is how Henry finds her. Luckily he can´t see the picture. That would have been hard to explain.  
She has just the time to hide the picture before he came too near.  
-“Hey.”-  
He seems nervous.  
-“You will be happy to know that things with Jacinda went pretty well.”-  
-“Guess we just have to see where that goes won´t we?”-  
She doesn´t know what to say to him. How could she break them apart now?  
-“Give me a moment I´m pretty good with advice.”-  
His smile breaks her heart.  
-“And how are you with precautious little girl? Has Lucy off this fantasy of her yet?”-  
-“You know I was thinking maybe it will help if she knew a little more about you.”-  
She is trying to hold back the tears. She is the one who wants to know more about him. What kind of memories this curse gave him?  
-“You know like who your mother is?”-  
Maybe he remembers Emma. Even he could know where she is. She could use a little help. But his face tell her that this isn´t the case.  
-“I…I haven´t told her this because I didn´t want to add fuel to the fire but I… I was…I was born in prison, just like my character. Except I was never adopted, I grow up in the system.”-  
-“Like Emma did.”-  
It slips her lips. Henry stares at her.  
-“In your book.”-  
She tries to cover her mistake.  
-“You read my book?”-  
He asks pleasantly surprised. How much she missed his smile.  
-“I picked up a copy. It´s really good. ”-  
-“Yea it´s…it´s okay. I mean you don´t have to say that.”-  
Regina hates the lack of confidence coming from her son.  
-“It used to bother me that no one liked it, but I start to realize it doesn´t matter. I think I wrote it just for myself.”-  
His face is so sad, just like Emma´s when she talked about her childhood.  
-“Growing up an orphan all I ever dreamt of was having a mom and I wanted it so badly that I find a way to get myself two.”-  
He ends up ashamed. Maybe because he is open up to a practically strange.  
Regina holds his hand in hers because she needs to show him that she is here. Even if she can´t tell him so.  
-“Henry I…”-  
Once again she doesn´t know what to say. She doesn´t want to scare him.  
-“What? What?”-  
He asks worried.  
They stare at each other eyes for a minute and she can see her son. That little boy who filled the hole in her heart.  
-“I´m so glad we getting to know each other.”-  
-“Me too.”-  
He answers taking her hand in to his.  
She doesn´t know how. Doesn´t even know where to start. But she definitely is going to get her son back. As she told him once with her eyes full of tears; living without him is unbearable. What else is she suppose to do with her life? Before anything she is his mother, because without that she doesn´t know how to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina realizes she is going to need help; she needs someone who knows where to find magic. Because the only thing she´s got is the vial Ivy left in the bar with just a couple drops from the potion she used on her to wake her up. She also needs time. She doesn´t want to break her son´s heart, or Jacinda´s, but she must stop them from breaking the curse. At least until she has a plan.   
The picture is still in her pocket. She looks at it to gain strength and since she hired Jacinda to work in the bar she needs all the strength she can get to do what she must do.   
Gain some time.  
She puts away the photo when she sees Jacinda coming after a talk with Henry. This is for Henry; she´ll understand. Regina keeps repeating herself.  
-“It´s nice to see you happy for a change.”-  
Regina starts the conversation.  
-“It´s nice to be happy. And tonight I have a date.”-  
Regina can see the happiness in her face. Taking a deep breath she continues;  
-“So that´s what you two where whispering about.”-  
She feigns surprise.  
-“He´s so sweet.”-  
Jacinda tells her, of course he is, he´s her son.  
-“And I am starting to feel that I can finally see my life again, and I was even thinking, maybe I should try to get Lucy back, officially.”-  
Regina sees her chance and takes it. All those years as the Evil Queen taught her to never miss a chance.  
-“Good for you, Jacinda.”-  
This hurts her more than them, but they don´t know they are in danger.  
-“I just hope the timing is right.”-  
She drops the bomb hoping Jacinda starts questioning.  
-“What do you mean?”-  
It worked.  
-“Years ago I went down in line on adoption…”-  
Regina takes a deep breath again. This is the right thing to do.  
-“… and I dealt with social workers a lot and I can tell you; they are all about stability.”-  
-“Exactly, I mean with this job and the truck in the works…”-  
-“Just you know the only thing they hate more than a single mother who works in a bar is a single mother who works in a bar with a new…unstable relationship.”-  
Regina hesitates a little; it pains her talking like this about her son. Jacinda seems to think the same.  
-“Henry´s a good guy.”-  
Jacinda gets defensive.  
-“Henry´s a great guy.”-  
Regina corrects her. And she hesitates again. But this is going to buy her the time she needs.  
-“But social services will ask Belfrey about him. I think is really cute how you two met, how Lucy run off in the middle of the night to find her fath…favorite author.”-  
Regina never thought this would be so hard, so painful. Thank Good Jacinda didn´t realize her mistake.  
-“Your stepmother will paint a very different picture.”-  
It gets harder to look at Jacinda in her eyes; she can see the sadness, almost as if she knew who Henry really is.  
So she turns around and breathes out the air that is stuck in her throat. If talking to Jacinda was this hard she can´t imagine how hard will be to talk to Henry. But Drizella was pretty clear earlier; they are getting closer every day, and the curse must be kept.  
Jacinta seems to get lost in the doubts Regina has just planted in her head.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moments later Regina gets close to Henry and sits down on a table in front of her son; who tells her that apparently Eloise Gardener is dead according to Rogers, but that´s not what takes her breath away.  
-“How´s everything going here? Jacinda’s day going okay?”-  
-“She is a model employee.”-  
Regina answers looking up to Jacinda picking up a table and looking down when Jacinda notices.  
-“You know is pretty amazing what you´re doing for her. You want everyone think that you´re all tough, but you should know I see right through that. The truth is you care.”-  
Henry says with a genuine smile. Regina only hopes he thinks the same once he wakes up.  
Jacinda came closer to them and Regina stands up.  
-“I´ll give you two a minute. And let you bitch about your new boss in private.”-  
Regina leaves but don´t gets too far. She couldn´t talk to Henry, couldn´t discourages him.  
-“Please she is a dream after Loui.”-  
Jacinda says sitting in the same place Regina was seconds ago.  
Regina starts picking up a table no too far from them. Hoping her previous talk with Jacinda has been enough.  
She can hear Henry when he says he´s looking forward to the date tonight. So she pays more attention.  
Jacinda call it off saying she took another shift at the bar for the money. Regina finds comfort in the fact that Henry is looking away from her and she can´t see the deception in his face. Although she can hear it in his voice.  
Hope strikes once more when he asks if they can reschedule for next week. Jacinda look at Roni and answers Henry that she´ll call him. Standing up and leaving him alone.  
By instincts she looks up to Henry and sees the sadness in his face just before he turned around.  
That night Regina couldn´t sleep but she is calmer knowing she bought some time. She remembers Weaver´s face from when Lucy called the name of Regina Mills, so she made her mind of talk to him. The fact that eventually Weaver gave her the information they asked for, made her think that maybe Rumple wants her awake.  
Next day in although her chat with Ivy; when she made really clear for her to stay away from her son, it was uneventful, until night when the inspector shows himself at the bar.  
She welcomes him with a drink already poured.  
Regina tries to surprise him with his real name, but that didn´t get her any reaction from Rumple.   
Even thought she knows he is awake.  
-“We´re not doing this. I´m awake and so are you. You´re always awake.”-  
She says between her teethes getting frustrated.  
-“I´m sure you think you have a good reason for pretending you´re not but it´s time to drop it. Drizella and Gothel are working together and we both know how bad that´s going to be for everyone. Including Henry; your grandson.”-  
She´s just looking for a reaction.  
-“What grandson? I´m not even married.”-  
It is no news that this man makes Regina´s blood boil.  
-“STOP IT! This isn´t a joke. I need a partner Gold. And we both know as much as I like to go to Storybrook for help that can´t be done. We can´t get there and they can´t know we´re here.”-  
Frustration take over Regina, this curse didn´t just send them to a land without magic. It send them back in time. To a time when she is still in Storybrook living happily with Emma. At least for a couple of more days when, if she record correctly, when Emma gets an emergency call and she goes off. Moments later she heard those sounds from that old trunk full of Emma´s stuffs.   
But now it´s not the time for that. Now she needs Rumple.  
-“It´s us against them. Right here; together. Just like it used to be.”-  
She insist with her mayor voice.  
-“The only thing we´ve teamed up for it´s a few happy hours.”-  
Weaver answers looking straight into her eyes. He finish his drink and gets up going to the door.  
-“If you´re keeping your cover because of the Guardian it´s the wrong move. Belle wouldn´t want this.”-  
She knows is a low blow. But she is desperate. Weaver is almost at the door when he stops. Hope reaches for Regina.  
-“Who´s Belle?”-  
Says Weaver turning around  
-“Never mind detective. I just have to find help somewhere else.”-  
Regina says; she is sure he is awake. She feels it in her guts.  
Between Rumple and Drizella Regina has got a whole new level of wrath. Her head is pouncing.  
Once in her bed she allows herself remember her last moments with Emma.  
They have just finished breakfast in bed, something Regina would never have allowed before Emma. But she just couldn´t tell her no.  
She remembers the happiness of waking up with her in her arms, but that morning will be different.  
Emma picked up her phone;  
-“Is David. It seems someone´s got into the town hall. Don´t go there until I call you and tell you to. Please listen to me for once.”-  
Emma told her giving her a kiss just before she got out.  
Half hour later, Regina couldn´t wait any more so she called Emma, without any luck. Emma won´t pick up. After a couple of minutes she is about to try again when she heard a strange sound coming from one of Emma´s trunks. Her curiosity and the chance of thinking of something else that the fact Emma won´t pick up her damn phone, made her open the trunk.  
That sound come from a bottle which she grabs and take to her hear. She recognize the enchantment, it is used to communicate between realms. When she recognizes her son´s voice she opened it at once and heard Henry asking for help.  
She calls Emma one more time. Still she doesn´t pick up. Sending her a text saying why and where she was going, and without thinking twice she travels to the Enchanted Forest just in time to rescued Henry from a young Drizella.  
Good news came with the morning; Eloise Gardener is alive and Victoria´s arrested over Eloise´s kidnapped. Lucy ends up in a foster home; fortunately and conveniently her supposed father is a lawyer and helps Jacinda and Lucy to get together.  
When Regina enters her bar she can see Henry and think how the arrival of Lucy´s father might have affected him.  
Getting closer she realize her son might be…drunk?  
-“Are you…drunk?”-  
She ask him ´cause she can´t believe what she seeing.  
-“Why people even fall in love anyway? It´s supremely masochistic; it´s a colossal waste of time and it´s stupid.”-  
Regina can´t believe these words came from the owner of the Heart of the Truest Believer. She stands in front of him at the other side of the counter.  
-“You don´t believe that.”-  
Henry answers with a grunt. Typical Emma´s son she thinks.  
-“Did something happen with Jacinda?”-  
Regina can´t look him in to his eyes while asking this because maybe she is to blame for her son´s sadness.  
-“Nothing happened with Jacinda.”-  
Henry answers taking what it seems to be his 4th beer to his mouth. He laughs sarcastically.  
-“Maybe Lucy´s right; maybe we really are all cursed.”-  
Henry´s sadness not only breaks her heart, it made her angry. No son of her gets drunk in the middle of the day. She raised him better than that.   
She rips the bottle from his hand.  
-“Hey; hey.”-  
Henry protest.  
-“Enough.”-  
Regina reprimands him.  
-“You know; you and Jacinda aren´t the only ones who are stuck. Victoria Belfrey may be locked up but we have bigger problems now and we need help.”-  
-“Problems? Help? What are you talking about?”-  
Henry asks confused.  
-“Just trust me. I´m out of options here in Hyperion Heights so I´m going to San Francisco.”-  
Regina tells him.  
-“Okay. What the hell is in San Francisco?”-  
A chill runs through Regina´s back hearing her son curse.  
-“Someone Victoria Belfrey push out of Hyperion Heights a long time ago. Someone who can help us.”-  
-“Great.”-  
Says Henry still confused.  
-“Someone who hates me with every fiber of their being…”-  
-“Less great.”-  
-“But as I said; we´re out of options and you, Henry Mills, can definitely use a change of scenery.”-  
Regina says leaning over the counter with all the tenderness she has for her son. A sad smile appears in his face.  
-“So what do you say? Up for a road trip?”-  
-“Well I´m being honest with you I´m pretty drunk right now and I´m pretty sure I don´t know what are you talking about but I do love the idea of leaving the Heights for a while and I do have the perfect playlist.”-  
His smile is more honest now and Regina can feel her strength coming from that smile alone  
-“So yeah; let´s do it. Let´s hit the road.”-  
Regina can´t help her smile. She not only is going to have the chance of spending time with her son, but also they could come back with help.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in San Francisco they go to a gym where Regina is hoping to find whom they came looking for.  
She signs them up for a spinning class and Henry is definitely lost.  
-“Now I'm even more confused. Did I just drive halfway down the west coast to work my quads?”-  
He is still angry because Jacinda won´t answer his calls, and the confusion is frustrating.  
-“Just play along and pretend you LOVE every second of it.”-  
Regina says, she is not happy neither. Spinning it´s just not her thing. Everything in the name of the cause.  
The coach´s voice can be heard.  
-“Good morning beautiful souls.”-  
-“This is the person we´re looking for.”-  
She says for him to know they didn´t came in vain. Or at least she hopes that.  
-“You are all about to sweat like your life depends on it! All right my cycling monkeys grab onto your bikes and FLY!”-  
Regina can´t help to think her sister is going to hate this curse.  
Truth be told, she never tough this classes would be this long, but it seems it has ended because a very angry Kelly is coming closer.  
-“What are you doing here, Roni? This is my happy place and you are the epicenter of my unhappiness.”-  
Regina is thankful there isn´t any magic in San Francisco either. She remembers well enough how an angry a magical Zelena can be.  
-“Yes, no. I…I know. I'm sorry to burden you like this but we…”-  
She punches Henry on the arm to gain his attention. He could definitely use some exercise, he´s out of breath.  
-“…we really loved your class.”-  
The coach´s face shows she doesn´t believe a word.  
-“Great time. Very inspiring. Very…”-  
Henry tries to bring something, but can´t get his breath back.  
-“Hi. Whoever you are, stop talking. Be somewhere else.”-  
And just like that Zelena dismisses her nephew.  
-“Great. Glad I came all this way.”-  
Henry says.  
-“Who is that? New boyfriend?”-  
Kelly says with contempt. Regina´s face is something else. She answers quickly;   
-“No!!! God no. No, no, no, he´s haa…he´s just someone who needed help.”-  
-“And what do you need, Roni? Why are you even here? Because every time I see your face I see the bitch that ruined my daughter’s life.”-  
Kelly´s memories are frustrating.  
-“I DIDN´T…ruined her life.”-  
-“You gave her a job in the bar; a ticket to Amsterdam and the idea that only losers get an education.”-  
Regina agrees with Kelly about the last part.  
-“And now instead of getting to Vassar she is in a prone party in Bukey and probably never coming home because mom…isn´t as cool.”-  
Regina understands that Zelena thinks she was the one who broke them apart, but this; this she can fix. She just needs to wake her up. She only hopes that what´s left of Drizella´s potion would be enough.  
-“I'm sorry.”-  
And she really is. She knows how hard is that your own son doesn´t love you.  
-“But I don´t think you understand the whole story here.”-  
They keep quiet for what it seems to be an eternity for Regina. Though maybe is just the urgency for help.  
-“Let´s grab a drink. Kay? Just one. For all time sake?”-  
-“Never.”-  
Kelly´s answer is forward and she leaves her alone in the room. Regina is trying hard not to lose hope.  
-“I gotta get home.”-  
Henry says, she didn´t saw him enter because was lost in thoughts planning how to convince Kelly  
-“What? Why?”-  
She question when realizes what has been told and saw the worried in her son´s face.  
-“Is Lucy. She is in the hospital. No one knows what´s wrong with her. I'm…I'm getting in the first plane to Seattle. Wanna come with? “-  
One could touch the despair in Henry.  
But she can´t leave. Now more than ever she must wake up Zelena.  
-“I…I really wish I could but I…I can´t explain it; Kelly is really important. I would be there as soon as I can, I promise, but you go. Go be with them. Be with your fam…help Jacinda.”-  
Regina didn´t realize she was holding his arm; he loses her grip to look for something in his pockets.  
¿What´s wrong with Lucy?  
Henry takes from his pocket the car keys and puts them in Regina´s hand before running away.  
She takes a look to the key chain and sees the swan. Raising her eyes just to catch him leaving.  
She wanders again what happened with Emma. But now is not the time. She must get Zelena back.   
Regina is waiting for her near the gym´s exit, in front of the lockers, while she pours into the liquor bottle she brought the potion, hoping it works.  
-“What are you still doing here?”-  
-“I waited for you. And you´ll be glad I did, because I know deep down, underneath all that overwhelming anger and resentment you´ll soon see that all of this was meaningless.”-  
-“It wasn´t meaningless.”-  
-“You´ll see. You´ll remember.”-  
Regina takes a deep breath.  
-“You know we were like sisters.”-  
-“I'm sorry I ever felt that way.”-  
Regina can tell her sister won´t make this easy.  
-“You need a drink.”-   
-“I doubt that have some of that cucumber-honey-lavender water would make you leave me alone.”-  
Regina gets the bottle and two plastics cups from the table and pours them.  
-“No, no, no. I'm not leaving until you have a real drink with me.”-  
The brunette offers one cup to the redhead, who takes it with reluctance and drinks from it.  
The hope is in Regina´s face, she just has to wait. With a detested face Kelly coughs the strong taste from her drink.   
-“I wish I had the cucumber-mint-honey-lavender water.”-  
Kelly says when she can speak again. It didn´t work.  
-“Okay.”-  
Regina says taking back her cup on the table.  
-“Okay, I´ve never been great at subtle.”-  
Regina stands in front of Kelly trying to convince her in other way.  
-“We´re cursed. You don´t remember it but we really are sisters. The Evil Queen, Wicked Witch. Emma the Savior.”-  
Regina is out of patience and time.  
-“¿What are you talking about.”-  
Suddenly Kelly drops her cup losing her balance. Her eyes are blank. It did work. Regina takes her hands.  
-“Zelena?”-  
She asks with hope.  
-“What´s going on? Regina!!!”-  
Zelena´s back and Regina can breathe again.  
-“I teach pedaling!!”-  
-“Zelena thank Good.”-  
Regina hugs her sister.  
-“I was cursed…to be a hippie!!”-  
-“Listen to me.”-  
Regina is trying to focus her.  
-“We have a problem. Gothel´s out, and Lucy´s in terrible danger. Things have been changing so fast. I need you come back with me to Hyperion Heights.”-  
Regina is already grabbing her purse to leave.  
-“Is Emma there?”-  
Zelena asks and chills run through her body. Without turning around she answers;   
-“No. Emma isn´t there.”-  
Regina sounds so brokenhearted.  
-“She never went to the Enchanted Forest? Never look for you?”-  
Taking a deep breath Regina turns around and looks straight to her sister´s eyes;  
-“You know how we broke apart. I hope she has chosen not to look for us…for me and that nothing bad happened to her. I never knew how the call she took before I leave turned out.”  
She says looking down.  
-“But that´s not important now. Now we must save Lucy.”-  
Zelena realize now it´s not the time to question her sister. There are unshared tears in her eyes begging her not to do it.  
-“You´re right. Someone needs to pay for this.”-  
She says grabbing her stuffs.  
-“I'm so glad you´re back.”-  
Regina states walking to the door. A deep breath from her sister made her stop. She can see her standing in front of a dry cleaning packaged.  
-“What is it?”-  
She asks.  
-“It´s just…my cursed persona; Kelly…had a life here.”-  
-“Yeah. I know. I saw it. But it´s time to leave all that behind.”-  
-“Regina…”-  
The tone in Zelena´s voice made her worried.  
-“It´s not that easy.”-  
Zelena opens the packaged and shows a wedding dress.  
-“I'm getting married.”-  
Regina doesn´t know what to say.   
-“He´s a good bloke, Regina. A real solid regular guy. And I may have been cursed but…I was happy.”-  
Regina realizes she wasn´t miserable either. She can relate to Zelena´s feelings. But she also needs help.  
-“Well; after we save Lucy and dispatch Gothel and Drizella maybe you can come back here and married him then.”-  
-“Regina; how can I promised to be faithful and true if I'm lying to him?! Is no longer me but it is also me. Is like I'm both. I mean I still love him.”-  
Regina realize that Zelena have the right to make her own choice.  
-“I'm sorry Zelena. Coming here was a big mistake. You have a life. I don´t mean to screw it up.”-  
-“No. you´re not. Listen; I love you and we have to save our family. They´re our people. No matter what it means personally. I mean that´s what heroes do. Right?”-  
Regina is proud of how far her sister has come.  
-“Right.”-  
She can´t find other words for her sister. But right there she makes a promise that when everything is over she will help Zelena to take her life back.  
Zelena stares at the dress one more time as a good bye.  
-“Okay, let´s go.”-

-“I'm sorry.”-  
Zelena breaks the silence in the car after a couple miles down the road.  
-“Sorry for what?”-  
Regina answers.  
-“For asking about Emma. Now I know how painful it is.”-  
-“The important thing now is to save Henry´s family.”-  
Regina begins to catch up Zelena, changing the subject; she doesn´t need to think about Emma, it will be difficult to drive with tears in her eyes, and she isn´t completely confident in Zelena´s driving skills.  
When they´re almost there Henry calls.  
-“Lucy isn´t getting better, and Victoria and Ivy are missing.”-  
-“Tell him to try True Love Kiss.”-  
Zelena is hoping it would work.  
-“He already did. Belfrey must have accomplished what she has been trying to do for years. She took Lucy´s faith. True Love Kiss won´t work unless they both believe in it.”-  
-“So if we want to help Lucy we must get our magic back.”-  
-“And there´s only one way to do that. Breaking the curse.”-  
Regina knows what that implies.  
They arrive to the hospital to an unconscious Lucy. Henry and Jacinda are with her in the room. He sees them come and go to meet them.  
-“Hey. How are you? How is Lucy?”-  
Regina greets him. She just needed to watch his face to know things are no good.  
-“She´s stable…but she´s not getting any better. And me is just… nothing I can do to help, so. There´s that.”-  
The despair is palpable.   
-“Hey don´t give up. Lucy needs you right now. She needs your help. Even if she can´t ask for it. I mean I haven´t known you long but I can tell. You´re a believer Henry. Even if you don´t know it. Just like Lucy.”-  
Every time is getting harder pretend they aren´t part of her family. And she can´t help thinking about Emma once more. Just to get her out of her head she turns her eyes to the room, Henry makes her remember Emma, she can´t look him in to his eyes. Once she recovers she looks at him again.  
-“Yeah. Thanks for the pep talk.”-  
He says touching her arms as his mother used to do. Once again she is lost in yearnings. How come a simple gesture can move so many feelings? Henry walks away.  
Zelena having witnessed the scene understood why her sister is staring in to nothing.  
-“This must be so difficult. Being so close to him and he doesn´t know who you are.”-  
Regina takes a deep breath trying to steady herself.  
-“It is.”-  
Zelena can tell this is a complicated situation.  
-“What exactly are we going to do? If we break the curse Henry dies, and if we don´t Lucy does.”-  
-“I don´t know. But I can tell you what we´re not gonna do. We´re not gonna let either one of them die. It´s got to be a way to figure this out and we´re gonna do it together.”-  
Regina takes Zelena´s hands.  
-“Wicked and Evil.”-  
The redhead says with a smile.  
-“No. Sisters.”-  
Regina can tell she isn´t the only one with unshared tears.


	4. Chapter 4

While the doctors do the checking on Lucy; Henry and Jacinda are asked to leave the room. She leaves to get something to drink, probably one of those hideous machine´s coffees, and Henry walks to Regina, who by instincts holds him tight.  
He´s surprised but takes the comfort he finds in an estranger’s arms. Just so he won´t feel uncomfortable he tells Regina that Nick and Jacinda went under some tests just in case Lucy will need a transfusion. The doctors offered a DNA test to Nick and he volunteers himself for the same tests. Hoping he might feel like is doing something to help.  
With Nick away the doctors ask the “parents” to go back in, but Henry and Jacinda are both too tired to correct them.  
Zelena take advantage of the hug to walk away trying to reach for her daughter on the phone. She has this need to feel close to her right now.  
Regina see in Zelena´s face that something isn´t right when Zelena is back.  
-“We need to talk.”-  
The redhead says.  
-“Then talk.”-  
Regina doesn´t want to go away just in case something happen with Lucy.  
-“A lone.”-  
Her sister insists, taking her hand and walking in to the emergency stairs.  
-“Mother Gothel came to see me.”-  
She starts once she´s sure they are alone.  
Regina takes a seat in one of the stairs realizing how tired she is.  
-“What the hell did she want?”-  
-“She offered me a deal; she´ll use the girl´s magic to save Lucy´s life.”-  
Zelena´s too restless to sit down.  
Regina realizes that Anastasia is awake. Now she knows why Victoria and Ivy are no where around.   
-“In exchange for what?”-  
Despite how tired she may be she knows there is no way that witch offered her help for nothing and they must stop her.  
-“The Resurrection Amulet.”-  
Zelena answers tired too.   
-“What?”-  
-“I know. She wants us to bring it to the Botanical Garden in greenhouse at midnight.”-  
-“I hope you didn´t agreed to do that. Did you? Because if you recall using that thing comes with a great price.”-  
Regina gets angry just thinking about it.  
-“Of course I agreed to the deal but I'm not giving it to that dirty hippie bitch.”-  
Says Zelena in one breath trying to calm her sister.  
-“Plus, if Gothel thinks that we´re playing her game, maybe she´ll stays offers while we look for said amulet. Wherever it might be.”-  
-“If we can get our hands on that first maybe we can find a way to used it without paying the price.”-  
Zelena can tell her sister must be really tired. Obviously she isn´t thinking straight.  
-“No; in case you forgotten; we´re in a Land Without Magic.”-  
She reminds her.  
-“Well either way we need to keep it out of Gothel´s hands. She´s clearly got plans for it. And we never want to find out what those are.”-

Even although there´re both really tired they decide to go look for the amulet, starting at the bar.  
-“What have you done to my bar?”-  
Asks Zelena the minute they´re inside.  
-“Your bar?”-  
-“It used to have peanut shells and sawdust on the floor.”-  
Zelena sounds disappointed.  
-“Yeah. It was a dump.”-  
-“It was a dive, which is an honorable aesthetic. My good you refinished the bar too.”-  
-“Ok. I didn´t bring you here for criticism. Gothel thinks you have the amulet and Victoria is been trying to buy this bar for as long as I can remember. I'm starting to realize her interest go way beyond real states. So stop worrying about the counter top and start searching.”-  
Regina looks for it at the front while Zelena go to the back.   
-“Well is not back here.”-  
Zelena claims when sees Regina enter the deposit.  
-“It´s not at the front either.”-  
-“Well perhaps we were wrong about the curse. Maybe I left it behind in somewhere else.”-  
Still looking they cross paths in the middle of the room. Zelena finds the old bar´s sing and Regina walk to her when she takes it.  
-“I almost forgot about that.”-  
-“I took it down…but…”-  
-“At least you kept it.”-  
-“If you stay…we can put it back up.”-  
-“That would be nice.”-  
Says Zelena just before smashing it against a barrel.  
-“What the hell? I thought we were having a moment.”_  
Says Regina shocked. Zelena picks up a piece.  
-“We were…but…”-  
Zelena shows the piece.  
-“The amulet. Did you know that was in there?”-  
-“Lucky guess”-  
Obviously there still some part of Zelena that is angry about the past.  
-“You really think we´re going to be able to hack that thing? Even without magic?”-  
Asked the redhead.  
-“Maybe. Eventually. Best case; we wake up Lucy no one dies. Worst case; we buy ourselves some time.  
-“That´s your problem Regina.”-  
Victoria surprised them both with a gun pointed to their heads.  
-“Always wanting everything your way, but never willing to pay the price.”-  
Regina´s prices have been her father, Henry and Emma, and she almost tells her that.  
-“Actually I think this is the worst case.”-  
Zelena comments. It is funny how alike are the two sisters. Both are terrified and use sarcasm to hide it. This makes Victoria to put the gun down.  
-“You. You did this. How could you hurt that child?”-  
Asks Regina.  
-“Because I was desperate to save my own. Surely you of all people would understand that. You cast a curse just to save your son. And yet you are absolved. Regina the Evil Queen does a dark thing for a good reason and everyone forgave you.”-  
-“Because I'm not a monster.”-  
-“Neither am I. And when I turn that amulet over to Gothel and she wakes Lucy everyone will know it.”-  
The gun is once more aimed to them.  
-“Hand it over.”-  
They know Victoria has the upper hand. They´re harmless without magic.  
-“Don´t do this Victoria.”-  
Regina says handing the amulet over Victoria.  
-“The cost of using that thing it´s too high.”-  
-“You are a mother, Regina. You know as well as I that when it comes to our children there is not such a thing.  
Says Victoria closing the deposit´s door, locking them up.  
Luckily Kelly´s knowledge on picking doors comes to a good use, but in the rush to come back to the hospital, Regina doesn´t says a word until they´re almost at Lucy´s room.  
-“I didn´t realize Kelly was a lock picking case.”-  
-“Yeah. I think we need to have a little chat about the security of our bar.”-  
A smiling Zelena answers.  
When they came closer to Lucy´s room they see she is awake.  
-“Oh my God, look at them.”-  
-“What? How did that happen?”  
-“It couldn´t. Unless…”-  
-“Unless someone…”-  
-“A life for a life.”-  
Says Regina looking at Zelena and they both think the same thing; Victoria.  
Belfrey is dead and only Gothel is to blame.  
At least Lucy is awake and hopefully that stupid witch will hide for a while.  
Zelena and Regina are getting used to work side by side at the bar as in to looking for a solution for Henry´s heart. Surprisingly they make a pretty good team. The ex Queen finds comfort and feels the confidence of once more working with someone by her side. Almost like it was with Emma.  
Henry started a podcast and his first interviewed were Jacinda and Lucy. Who along with Sabine are in the finals touches for the food truck for the food fair tonight.  
Weaver and Rogers are working hard to find the coven after Victoria´s dead. It turns out they were more than just one witch.  
The one thing that got Regina thinking is the business card Henry gave her before he left to keep on his podcast. Unless she is mistaken Baron Samdi is Dr. Facilier. It isn´t so strange, after all Princess Tiana is living with Jacinda. She remembers when that warlock crashed Tiana´s coronation. She also remembers felling responsible for that visit and how she took charge of him until the coronation was finally done as he already make them postponed.  
A phone rings and her sister´s voice brings her back to reality.  
-“God, is Chad. Keep leaving messages. What I'm supposed to tell him?”-  
-“Don´t pick up.”-  
-“Yeah right.”-  
Says Zelena frustrated.  
-“No, that…that´s…that´s not what I meant. I meant that…we have bigger problems then your fiancée right now.”-  
Says the brunette sitting at the bar facing her sister. Giving her the card Henry gave her.  
-“Look.”-  
-“Baron Samdi? Who´s that? Sounds like a colonial dictator.”-  
-“Well try Dr. Facilier.”-  
-“The voodoo witch dr. with that ridiculous hat? You know him?”-  
-“Our paths have crossed.”-  
Minimize Regina.  
-“But what are the chances he shows up just days after we discover there is a coven forming”-  
-“You think he is awake too? I mean is not like the curse is broken, otherwise Henry…”-  
-“I know what it would mean for Henry.”  
Regina interrupts her sister.  
-“And we won´t let that happen, but who knows what Victoria did before she died or who she woke. He could be up. If he is; we gotta find out.”-  
An idea is already forming in her head.  
-“And I think I know how.”-  
Regina tells her sister about her plan and Zelena is on board.  
With the appointment with Samdi scheduled and the time approaching Zelena takes her place behind the counter and Regina takes her own.  
-“I'm looking for Roni, we spoke on the phone.”-  
Says Facilier entering the bar.  
-“Well you found her. The one and only.”-  
Zelena is the one who answers. Samdi´s face is immutable.  
-“How can I help you?”-  
The redhead keeps on.  
-“Actually I was hoping I could help you. I'm an investor. With a little extra capital you could expand, maybe even franchise. Dream however big you like.”-  
The warlock says leaning on the bar. Zelena can see he is all charm, but she knows who she is dealing with.  
She releases a little laugh.  
-“Well; I am a dreamer. But I don´t think my sister would go for it.”-  
-“Your sister?”-  
Now he seems restless.  
-“Kelly. We own this place together.”-  
-“Perhaps I could chat with Kelly. If she´s around.”-  
-“She always seems to be.”-  
Regina shows up. Samdi turns around and she can see in his eyes he is awake. He´s just playing along.   
-“But I'm afraid I'm not interested.”-  
-“You´re sure? Could discuss it over a drink?”-  
She can hear the confidence in his voice.  
-“Don´t need to. I´ve heard more than enough.”-  
She answers with equal confidence.  
-“Well I'm sorry to hear that. If you ever change your mind you have my number.”-  
He walks towards Regina while speaking and at the last minute turns around towards the door still looking into her eyes.  
For a second Regina could remember how that man made her feel when she was the Evil Queen, but everything fades away in comparison to Emma. Once more she needs to lean on something as to not break down by the memories.  
Once she trusts her legs again she walks where Zelena is.  
-“So what do we do now?”-  
Her sister asks.  
-“I don´t know. But I think we can both agree Samdi had no idea we pulled a switch on him.”-  
Is Regina who is behind the bar now handing a drink to her sister.  
She feels bad lying to Zelena, but she needs some time alone with Facilier first. Try to find out what is he doing in town.  
-“So Facilier´s asleep.”-  
Zelena ends Regina´s sentence. Taking the drink.  
-“That makes one of us”-  
Rumple interrupts them.  
-“Nice to see you again, Regina. I see you didn´t returned empty-handed.”-  
-“The Dark One in denim. How quaint.”-  
Zelena teases him.  
-“So NOW you´re awake. I came to you for help.”-  
Regina is angry at him. She knew he was awake.  
-“I had an alliance with Belfrey which precluded me being honest with you.”-  
-“And now that she is dead and the coven´s come to town what? You just circle back around to us for help?”-  
Zelena´s angry too.  
-“That´s nothing on the reason I came here. I had thoughts that the coven killed Dr Sage, but today there was another attack on a member of the coven. That´s caused me to reevaluate…turns out the Dr. had a scar we missed.”-  
He says showing a picture to Zelena and then to Regina.  
-“Looks like a tattoo removal.”-  
She says without thinking. Rumple and Zelena stares at her wandering how could she possibly know that?  
-“But…apparently in my curse persona I made some poor decisions.”-  
She explains herself. But she is still under the looks of her sister and her mentor.  
-“I mean who loves Def Leppard lyrics that much? Had to be done.”-  
She ends up with the explanations.  
The chat between the three of them leads them to the conclusion that there´s someone killing witches. While Rumple catches them up about Hook and Alice´s situation, Regina can´t help think that Facilier has something to do with everything.  
As if she needed more problems to deal with. She´s feeling like she´s juggling and is about to drop a ball.  
She must find out what Facilier has to do with everything. She made the decision to visit the Dr.´s apartment for information. A hard choice to make.  
Waiting until Rumple is gone and Zelena´s asleep she leaves towards Samdi´s apartment.  
Hoping all over the way towards his place that this is worth it.  
-“Isn’t this a pleasant surprise…Kelly.”-  
Greets Facilier as he open the door.  
-“Drop the act. You think that you can just waltz in to my town and pretend you´re cursed?”-  
-“You knew.”-  
He says smiling.   
-“I know all your tricks. You didn’t came here to invest in my bar or anything else, so what are you really here for?”-  
Regina is getting anxious.  
-“Would you like to come in?”-  
He invites her but she knows what is being implied. She knows the price to pay for the answers she wants.  
-“Definitely not.”-  
-“Do as you wish, Regina. You always have.”-  
He says going inside but leaving the door wide open for the Queen.  
She knows what he wants, she knows she will regret, but she must know what he´s doing in here. This man is dangerous.  
Whit unshared tears for what she´s about to do; she walks into his apartment closing the door behind her.  
This won´t be the first time she had used sex to get what she wanted. She won´t let her family into any more danger than they already are. They are worth it.  
Victoria´s words came to her mind now; there isn´t a price she won´t pay for her family safety. Even although she is getting in to a place she left many years prior, a place she would rather not to visit any more. A place where she was full of hatred and a thirst for revenge.  
And so; the Evil Queen is once more alive taking Regina´s place.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina is in need to get home and take a shower, a long and hot shower to wipe the memories of the night before.  
At least Facilier was thoughtful, even tender. And that´s what most annoyed her; if she didn´t knew who he is she could say his behavior was yearningly. But there is no compare to Emma´s touches, Emma´s words while making love. Either way, she doesn´t want to think of her. It would have been easier. To close her eyes and imagine she was with her, but she refuse to defile Emma´s memories with this filthy game she is playing with Facilier.  
And the worst of all is that she still has no clue why he is in town. No, she corrects herself, the worst of all is that in some moments last night was so familiar, that she even felt she never stop being the Evil Queen.  
Last night the Evil Queen had an encounter with one of her most precious lovers.  
-“Great!”-  
Whispers walking towards her bar sheltered by her coat, bent without knowing if it is because the cold or because the shame.  
Just great; as if she needed more problems. Now she not just needs to find out what is he doing in town, she also needs to work on the feelings that the Evil Queen once had for the man, or at least the ones she had to used last night.  
Definitely last night was a waste, it only got her confused.  
-“Roni. Hey how is it going?”-  
Henry surprises her almost at the bar. Regina once more changes her mind; the worst of all is her son seeing her like this.  
-“What are you doing out here?”-  
She asks him with fear and shame, as if he could knew where she´s coming from.  
-“Finishing up a really long night shift. Given the company is called Swift you think it goes fast but nope.”-  
He walks her to the bar. Regina keeps he head down, she can´t look him in to his eyes.  
-“What are you doing out here? ´Cause you are definitely not a morning person.”-  
Regina can´t lie fast enough. Her head is upside down.  
-“I…actually had a meeting…with one of my suppliers?”-  
-“At six a.m.? In that?”-  
Of course Henry wouldn´t buy that lie. After all he is Regina´s son.  
-“Ok. Fine. There wasn´t a meeting now stop giving me that look”-  
They arrive to the bar´s door and she realize that thanks to the curse she doesn´t have to lie to him.  
She takes a deep breath and stares straight to his face.  
-“I was…catching up with an old boyfriend okay?”-  
Now he is the one to low his head.  
-“At least one of us had a good night.”-  
Henry alludes. Regina must stop herself from corrected him. Her night wasn´t any good.  
-“Henry if something is wrong you can tell me.”-  
-“I went to Jacinda´s last night…”-  
He begins and she is surprised, he told her he left lo write. Henry looks at her intrigued.  
-“I'm sorry I just didn´t realize that you two we´re back on.”-  
-“Well not anymore because all of the sudden Lucy broke it up and then, and then she got super weird it was like suddenly I… wasn´t good enough for her mom or something.”-  
This calls the Queen´s attention. Lucy knows who they are. Unless Victoria has done something more than leave her unconscious, that girl knows Henry is her father.  
-“Well kids can be complicated hu.”-  
Regina can´t find something else to comfort him.  
-“Yeah.”-  
The sadness in her son´s eyes makes her urge for a shower forgotten. She now wants to cheer him up.  
-“Hey…-  
She grabs him from the lapel of his coat.  
-“...won´t you come inside and I´ll fix you some eggs and then a shoulder to cry on.”-  
She invites him opening the bars.  
-“Thanks. I might use both.”-  
He accepted walking in behind her.  
Regina gets the coffee machine started and grabs some eggs for her son. She has no appetite. In the mean time he tells her about his night. She agrees with him. Something is wrong with Lucy.  
She sets the plate in front of him and puts two expressos as well.  
-“So; let me get this straight. First Lucy practically drags you towards her mom and seconds later she gets in between you two?”-  
-“Exactly, I though Lucy wanted me to be with her mom, but she seems to have change her mind. Or she found another book to read.”-  
He stars playing with his food. At least he has eating some of it.  
-“Don´t be hard on you. Lucy has been trough too much. Maybe she is just overwhelmed and wants her mom just for herself. Give it a couple of days.”-  
Regina knows she should be thankful for the child, but she can´t stand seeing her son heartbroken.  
-“I should keep going. We both should rest.”-  
Says Henry with a smile in his face that doesn´t reach his eyes.  
-“Certainly.”-  
She answers remembering the much needed shower.  
-“See you around, Roni. Oh and thanks for the eggs, they were just the way I like them.”-  
A genuine smile appears in Regina´s lips who doesn´t take her eyes of him until he disappears behind the door.  
She rinse the dishes and get into the shower thinking what could have made Lucy change like that.  
Tomorrow.  
Tomorrow she will go to talk with her. Maybe is time for her to know her grandma is awake. She smiles as she shut down the water. Grandma, she can see in the mirror she looks too young to be called that.  
Tomorrow; she thinks again while she is getting under the covers with her hair still wet. Now her head needs rest. She needs to think clear.  
She wakes up a couple of hours later and get down to take charge of the bar, finding comfort in not having to think in life or dead situations for a while, just to give her unconscious time to catch up.  
Everything goes well until she can see a little brunette head sitting at the bar.  
-“Ho. You know we don´t serve shots of strawberry milk here right?”-  
Says out loud to the costumers who have seen a minor enter a bar can hear.  
-“Better have a good reason to put mi liquor license at risk.”-  
Lucy shows her what appears to be a page from a book. A well know book.  
-“It´s Henry. I need your help.”-  
That is a good reason.  
Regina walks Lucy to the back, where there is a little patio that is generally empty. Today there isn´t the exception.  
-“Care to explain?”-  
Regina leans over a table.  
-“This page has suddenly appeared. It says Henry is going to die if he kisses my mom.”-  
Regina can relax now that she knows Victoria didn´t do nothing to Lucy.  
-“So that´s why you stopped them from kissing last night.”-   
-“It´s all my fault. I…I found Henry and…and trick him in to coming here, and now…now I'm gonna lose him.”-  
Regina understands Lucy´s pain. No child should go through the things her granddaughter is going through.  
-“I know you didn´t believe me when I told you you were the Evil Queen but…”-  
-“Now, well. A lot has happened since then Lucy.”-  
Regina interrupts her. The child´s courage has made her mind to let her know she´s not alone. She raises Lucy´s face just like she used to do with her father, graving her chin.  
-“You know what? I believe you now.”-  
She tells her looking straight to her eyes leaving no place for doubts.  
-“You do? You read the book?”-  
-“Read it? I lived it.”-  
She answers with unshared tears.  
-“And I am not going to let my granddaughter face this alone.”-  
-“So you´re awake. I knew you were. You are Regina. So that makes me…”-  
-“That makes you a Mills, Lucy. And so am I. Just don´t call me grandma. And Mills family does what heroes do best; we save people.”-  
She says holding Lucy´s hands.  
-“Like my dad?”-  
Ask the child with hope.  
-“Yes. And we´re gonna start exactly like your father did; with a set of walkie talkies and…an operation name. Any suggestions?”-  
-“Operation Hyacinth. The first thing my dad gave my mom.”-  
Regina smiles to that.  
-“Operation Hyacinth it is.”-  
-“And what´s our next move?”-  
-“What do you think? We´re gonna gave your father and mother the Happy Ending they deserve.”-  
Suddenly Regina is hugging a very happy Lucy. She has no doubts this is Henry´s daughter. Tears are again in her eyes, but this are happy tears. She got her granddaughter back, now is time to get the rest of the family.  
-“Now let’s get inside. It´s getting chill.”-  
Putting an arm around Lucy they both walk inside where is mostly emptied. Either way they sit on a hidden table.  
-“Lucy; take a sit and wait for me. I´ll be right back.”-  
Regina watches her granddaughter sit knowing she is a step closer to her family. Before going to the back she asks one of the waitresses for a soda and a glass of water.  
-“What are those?”-  
Asks Lucy when Regina sets the walkie talkies in front of her. Luckily they still work. Those were the ones they used to communicate with the kitchen from the bar. It seems Roni also was meticulous in storage her things.  
-“Come on. Really?”-  
She grabs the other one.  
-“You can´t have an operation without walkie talkies. Where is your investigator spirit?”-  
Argues Regina turning on the one she is holding making a horrible sound emerge from both.  
Henry and Emma were better at this.  
She turns them off quickly to not drag any more attention to the table. Her phone stars to ring in her pocket. She unlocks it to read Lucy´s text: “Maybe we should just text?” That makes her wonder if all the alcohol has wasted her head. Why she didn´t come up with that?  
-“Okay smarty. We´ll do it your way.”-  
-“So where do we start?”-  
Asks Lucy with a broad smile.  
-“Okay. First we need to find out everything we can about my friend Mr. Samdy-“-  
It´s awkward calling him a friend, but what other choice she has. How could she explain her relation towards him?  
-“Wait; you´re friends with Dr. Facilier? That´s genius. He´s a voodoo Dr. of course he know a way to save my dad.”-  
Regina appreciates the air of hope coming from Lucy, but this kid has no idea whom they dealing with.  
-“He…he might, but first we need to find out what he´s really doing in Hyperion Heights.”-  
-“Okay.”-  
-“This has to stay between us.”-  
Regina look around making sure Zelena is out of reach.  
-“Kelly can´t know.”-  
-“Kelly can´t know what?”-  
Zelena appears from nowhere, and Regina is questioning if her sister has magic.  
-“Nothing. I was thinking of adding a kids menu.”-  
Regina really thinks alcohol is messing with her head. She used to lie way better than this.  
-“In a bar?”-  
Asks Zelena who obviously didn´t bought a single word.  
-“You see? And that attitude is exactly why I didn´t want to tell you. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna walk Lucy home.”-  
She shares a look with Lucy and both stands up.  
-“Lock up, will you?”-  
Zelena doesn´t speak but grabs the keys. Regina is certain her lied has been detected.  
She blames Emma for that, because as it was useless trying to lie to her, she simply stopped doing it and lost practice.  
Walking alone Lucy they come up with a plan. She will distract Facilier while Lucy breaks into his apartment searching for clues. It´s a simple plan and the best part is that Lucy won´t come near the warlock.


	6. Chapter 6

Regina tries to summon the Evil Queen once more. After all it was her who had a relationship with Facilier.  
Regina always belonged to Emma.  
She takes a deep breath calming down and fixes her best face.  
She knocks the door but when sees Facilier´s face her lips trembler and she almost lose the smile.  
-“Regina. I didn’t expect to see you back here so soon.”-  
Facilier says with arrogance leaning at the door. He’s got that look in his face that made Regina feel like she is a thing he belongs. Just the way the King, her husband used look at her.  
-“Please come in.”-  
He gives his hand to her which she takes, but instead of go inside she stopped him.  
-“Actually; I'm in the mood for something different today. How about lunch? Maybe a stroll down the waterfront? Are you free?”-  
While she speaks Facilier´s smiles go from arrogance to condescending.  
-“No. But for you I'm willing to cancel everything.”-  
He answers, she gets restless; for a second he deflected his eyes and she feared he might saw Lucy. Is so hard to read this man.  
While he gets inside looking for his coat she puts tape over the door´s pistol so Lucy can get in.  
When they leave she doesn’t even try to take his hand, she not even looks at him. It´s not necessary she already got what she wanted; take him out of his apartment.  
The discomfort takes over her at the idea of spend time alone with this man again. But if Lucy gets lucky everything would have being worth it.  
Surprisingly lunch went better that she hoped for. But she´s still waiting for Lucy to let her know she is safe and out of the apartment. So she manages to buy some time with the promised stroll, talking mostly about the lunch.  
He takes her hands stopping the walk.  
-“I'm glad we did this Regina, there´s something I want to tell you…”-  
-“Aha! I knew it. You lied to me.”-  
Zelena appears and interrupted. Regina still can´t figures how she does it without magic. But anger arises as fear for Lucy.  
Regina holds one of Facilier´s hands just to make sure he won´t leave.  
-“He just called you Regina. He is awake. This isn´t business; this is a date, with him.”-  
Regina can understand her sister´s anger; she thinks this is a date when she has to leave her fiancée.  
-“Nice to see you again Kelly.”-  
-“Shut up with Kelly, you know who I am Facilier. Why would you lie to me, Regina?”-  
-“Because I'm a full grown woman who doesn’t have to tell her sister everything.”-  
-“Why don´t I gave the two of you some space to figure this out?”-  
The Dr. says. Regina can´t let him go.  
-“No, no, no. She was just leaving.”-  
She demands as she takes his arm.  
-“I wasn´t.”-  
-“Call me later Regina. Zelena always a pleasure.”-  
Regina can´t do anything without rising suspicious. Her rage and frustration are showed as she kicks the ground. She can´t scream, Facilier´s still too close.  
-“Zelena!!!! This wasn´t a date it was a distraction, Lucy is in his apartment right now doing recon.”-  
Her voice is going higher as the distance from Facilier increases  
-“I have to get her out of there before he gets home.”-  
She continues with her cell phone already in her hand texting her granddaughter.  
Regina calms down when Lucy answers, she tells her that she didn´t found much more than tarots cards over the table and sends her a picture.  
After long hours arguing with Zelena she gets things straight with her sister. Not without first Zelena´s critics about her judgment of sending a child to do recon at the warlock´s apartment.  
The bar is empty, about to close so she sits at the counter with a drink in hand to study the picture Lucy send her.  
She can hear the door open and see from the corner of her eye Facilier entering. She hides her phone and in one sip ends her drink, hoping to find in alcohol the strength to smile at him.  
-“Samdi. I'm so sorry about my sister earlier. She only has one speed; tornado.”-  
She greets him. Thanking the space the counter gives her.  
-“You don´t have to apologize for her. I just came to say I'm sorry our date got cut. And to return this.”-  
From one of his pockets he grabs a wool cap, probably Lucy´s. Well; at least she can drop the act.  
-“Your granddaughter left it in my apartment.”-  
-“Fine. You caught me. I had Lucy break into your apartment, but that doesn´t change what she found.”-  
Regina can finally loose a little. Facilier goes for his other pocket and takes a tarot.  
-“This?”-  
-“Yes! I saw the dead card. Who are you after?”-  
-“You know Regina, you could have just asked. I'm here for the Dark One´s dagger.”-  
Regina is shocked for the honesty.  
-“Despite our twisted history; Rumple is my oldest friend. Do you really think I'm just gonna stand by and watch you kill him?”-  
-“No, but I want to be caught up with you Regina. You know what kind of man I am. You always have. You…you´ve always been more difficult to read.”-  
Regina feels uncomfortable about the sincerity she heard.   
Facilier mixed the cards and makes her a reading.  
-“This is you past.”-  
He puts the heart of spades over the table towards her.  
-“Your present.”-  
The empress.  
-“This is your future.”-  
He puts before her the lover´s card. Something is not quite right with that one. But she can´t put a finger on it.  
-“There could be a great love in your cards, but only you can choose your path.”-  
Regina can´t understand. She already has a great love, or had. If she only knew how Emma is.  
-“And what choice do I have…rather than to stop you.”-  
-“Take a page from your old teacher´s book. Find a way to have it all.”-  
The warlock picks the lover´s card and gives it to Regina. She takes it carefully of touching his fingers. The card gives her an uneasy feeling and unshared tears came to her eyes, just like every time she thinks about Emma.  
She´s so focused on not break that didn´t even noticed when Facilier left.  
When she realizes she is alone again she dries her tears and gets another drink.  
She gets lost in the card. It is from the Marcielle tarot. Thanks to her past with Facilier she learned different kinds of tarots, and this one in particular gets her attention. Usually this card shows 4 figures, but in this one are only 3. The barefoot man in the middle is missing. She is set to study this card, most of all to know why Facilier would alter this card and give it to her. Although she doesn´t discharge the fact that maybe he is just playing with her head.  
The moment she puts away the card Zelena appears but this time is Regina who surprises her sister pulling out and green apple martini.  
-“I made you an apology.”-  
Zelena smiles; sits on the counter and picks it up.  
-“Go on then.”-  
-“I'm sorry I hid Facilier for you.”-  
They keep silent for a few seconds. Zelena can see her sister is looking for the right words, they´re both tiered of fighting each other.  
-“Look we might never approved of each other questionable life decisions; but I promise to be cards up with you from now on. I promise.”-  
Zelena accepts the apology with a simple nod.  
-“Facilier wants Rumple´s dagger.”-  
Zelena seems alter with that.  
-“What…?”-  
-“Yeah I know. And…you were right…I had feelings for him. Even after finding that out.”-  
Zelena takes her hands. Regina is conflicted; it has being long time since she has to fight the Evil Queen inside of her. But today when she let her go out and play, she must admit it was a pleasant felling. Even although she still felt like she was cheating on Emma.  
The whole thing is confusing and frustrating.  
Zelena looks into her eyes.  
-“No judgment.”-  
She confesses.  
The door opens interrupting the sister´s talk, for a second Regina asks herself “what now”. But Robin is at the door and she can breathe again. It´s a good sign; her sister would be able to be with her daughter.   
-“Mom.”-  
-“Margot! You´re back!”-  
Exclaim Zelena, remembering just in time that her daughter is still under the curse. In her voice can be heard the sadness as the happiness.  
Is a caress right at Regina´s soul when they hug. At least they are still mother and daughter.  
-“I really got your 37 miss messages.”-  
Heard sarcasm going out from her nephew puts a smile on her face. You can tell she is a Mills.  
-“Wow. I guess really there is no place like home, ha?”-  
Zelena takes a deep breath.  
-“I'm sorry being so out of touch.”-  
The honesty in Robin steals another smile from Regina.  
-“It´s okay. I'm just so glad you are here.”-  
Zelena leads her to the counter.  
-“I haven´t seeing the two of you share a drink in…I don´t know how long.”-  
-“Yeah, well. A lot has changed since you left Ro…Margot.”-  
Regina got all her emotions mixed and got distracted for a second.  
-“Why don´t I wash the airport out of my hair and then we can talk about this over hot doggies?”-  
-“Sounds perfect.”-  
Answers Zelena. Both sisters stare at Robin climbing the stairs. And then Zelena fixes her eyes on Regina.  
-“I didn´t realize how hard it would be to look her in the eyes and lie about who we really are.”-  
Regina takes her glass and raises it to a toast.  
-“Welcome to the club sis.”-


	7. Chapter 7

-“Hey Roni…”-  
Jacinda surprises Regina entering the bar with a sad Lucy by her side. Luckily they order is almost ready.  
-“You get that to go order?”-  
-“Hemm yes. Remmy is flying right up now. No time to eat here?”-  
She asks.  
-“No. It´s for Lucy and her sitter I got plans with Sabine tonight.”-  
Lucy takes place at the counter, Regina doesn´t know if she should fell relieved knowing there won´t be any risk for the curse to break tonight o sad because of it.  
Jacinta´s phone starts ringing.  
-“That´s the sitter calling.”-  
Jacinta picks up the call walking away. Regina hands a cocoa to Lucy and with her always present drink she sits by the child´s side.  
-“What´s the cocoa for?”-  
-“Well keeping up this farce about Henry is hard on you. I can tell. But until I get my hands on some magic there´s no way to undo what Ivi´s done.”-  
Sadness can be seen in Lucy´s face even when she is trying to hide it looking down. Regina picks her face up with her hand on her chin.  
-“Hey; keeping your mom and dad apart keeps him alive.”-  
She reassures the child, she knows Lucy can tell this is hard on her too.  
-“At least my mom has Sabine. Henry has nobody to cheer him up.”-  
Regina haven´t noticed that, but Lucy is right. Although it doesn´t have to be this way.  
-“You know? Your dad might be kind of a loner here but before the curse he had some pretty great friends.”-  
-“Like fairy tales friends?”-  
-“His two best friends were Captain Hook and Jack. Here they´re known as Detective Rogers and…Nick.”-  
A strange felling runs through her guts once she realize that Nick is Lucy´s cursed father. She tries to wash away that felling with a drink.  
-“You mean my dad and my cursed dad were friends?”-  
-“Yeah.”-  
Is all she can say.  
-“How does that help us here?”-  
-“I bet that if we get your dad and his old friends together…fate will do the rest.”-  
Regina think is worth the shot.  
-“I'm on it. Operation “Bromance” is a go.”-  
At least now Lucy has something to look for and something to occupied her mind. Regina toast for that. For that and for the fact that they are safe from the witch killer. Rumple had being keeping them on track as for the case, but there hasn´t being progress. Anastasia is still missing after Rapunzel murder on Gothel´s hands, Drizella has learn her lesson and is no longer working with Gothel. They also know about Rogers and Tilly living together. Regina has hope that if fate has reunited father and daughter there is the possibility that it will do the same for Henry. Although she is still worried about Hook´s poisoned heart.  
She never thought she could be genuinely be worried about the pirate, but she knows this is a better version that the one who married Emma. And once she got to know him better she could tell this one is much better than the “original”.  
Curiously wish Hook is much like her.  
She still remember that day he show up to help Henry. There she knew the bottle she found didn´t belong to Emma but to Hook. And the new Hook also had the bottle, so he got the same message.  
He explain her that he couldn´t stay crossed harms while the “other self´s son” was in danger. Although Regina didn´t liked him referring to Hook like Henry´s father, and she make sure to make herself very clear about that, she instantly likes this man for his selfless act of help, which the pirate would have never done unless there was a personal gain for him.  
As the years gone by and the adventures arrived they become good friends and they started to look for each other.  
Nook, as Zelena called him, told her about his past. How he had met Mother Gothel and how she tricked him, leaving Alice looked down in the tower. How he´d met Lady Tremaine and how he got her to make him young again. And she told him about the Hook she met and everything that happened with Emma.  
There were evenings when she cried on his shoulder over Emma and he cried on hers over his daughter.  
Lucy sends a text to Rogers saying Henry got clues on the case, and another to Nick asking for him to met her at the arcade. Henry confessed to Lucy that´s where he went to kill time between shifts at swift and to clear his mind so he could write his podcast. Henry seems to have inherited his mother fondness for video games. And just like that Regina thinks about Emma again.  
If the plan is going on accord they must be at the arcade right now, so she relaxes a little and place herself behind the bar. But her peace is interrupted when she rise her eyes she can see Drizella at the other side of the counter.  
-“Yeah; we´ve got a strict no whiskey for witches policy.”-  
She says hoping Drizella takes the hint and walks away from her and her family.  
-“It´s about the killer. He came for me”-  
If there was ever a time in which Regina had second thoughts of being a member of the good guys team that would be right now. But Drizella has come for help, the least she can do is hear her up, maybe there is a clue on the killer.  
She takes her to a table on the corner.  
-“If not for the heel on my stiletto I would be dead by now.”-  
Regina is once again in a cross path. It would be so easy let the killer take care of Drizella. But she can still see that wounded girl hurt by her mother, she still can relate to her. She knows she isn´t the cold hearted bitch she likes to think she is. But that doesn´t mean she will make things easy for her.  
-“Okay. You want my help? Bring me a fix for whatever you poison Henry with.”-  
-“I don´t have one. If I did I swear I would give it to you.”-  
Regina can see she is desperate. She tries to walk away, because if she sees into her eyes she is certain she would end up helping her, and she has a lot in her plate right now thanks to this girl.  
Drizella stands up just in time to stop her and she has no other option that to look her straight into her eyes.  
-“Please…I'm powerless here. I need magic.”-  
Regina can tell she is distressed. She has been in the same place once.  
-“Have you found any way to clean some of this world?”-  
-“You set this curse up so I had none.”-  
Regina is mad but she can feel Drizella´s regret.  
-“I'm so stupid. I´ve built a trap around myself. And the irony is I was going to go find my sister Anastasia and make amends and then fate holds a knife to my throat. Literally holds a knife…to my throat.”-  
Regina can´t help but empathize with her. Drizella sits again defatted.  
-“Yeah, I wouldn´t save me either.”-  
That´s it. That was the drop that filled the glass. Regina remembered all the times she though she deserved to die. She remembers how Henry and Emma helped her. She is no innocent either but Emma gave her a second chance.  
-“Alright. You did the right thing coming to me. I´ll call Weaver.”-  
Regina doesn´t know if this is the wised thing to do. But if there is something she learnt from Emma is that everybody deserves a second chance.  
-“Thank you.”-  
-“And you´re safe here. Trust me; if anyone´s gonna have the pleasure to killing you, it´s gonna be me.”-  
Regina ends up offering the help at her best Evil Queen style.  
She leaves her to call Rumple.  
She can´t imagine what kinds of torture Gothel and Victoria have put her trough. But she knows Drizella has a great potential. She just is giving her a chance, the last one.  
Rumple won´t pick up, so she walks towards the station but she sees him leaving the building.  
She fallows him to a house that is in ruins. He walks in but she takes longer searching for a flash light in her car, when she finds it she walks into the building.  
-“Wow so that little girl´s magic did all this?”-  
Says letting herself show.  
-“Now you think ignoring some ones phone calls would be a big enough hint you didn´t want to chat.”-  
He says without surprise in his voice, just a little annoyed.  
-“I wasn´t inviting you over for tea. Ivy was attacked by the killer.”-  
She says finally gaining his attention.  
-“And while I was filling your voicemail my bar back saw her leaving with someone.  
-“With Gothel? Or do you mean your high clandestine boyfriend?”-  
She shouldn´t be surprised by the information he has. Rumple always knew too much.   
-“Don´t tell me you´ve forgotten is my business to collect secrets? And the question really is; when were you gonna tell me about his desire for my dagger?”-  
-“I was hoping I can change his mind like Belle did for you or like my family did for me.”-  
-“Well he clearly hasn´t changed his mind. And if Facilier succeeds I might never get back to Belle. If he gets his hands on Anastasia…”-  
-“I know what terrible things he can do with that magic. It´s why I´ve come to you.”-  
-“Yeah.”-  
Regina isn´t certain Rumple has believed her, but it´s the truth.  
-“So what do we do now?”-  
She asks letting him know she is ready to work together.  
-“Quite simply we have to get to Anastasia before Ivy does.”-  
-“So you agree we should work together?”-  
She asks with surprise in her voice.  
-“Like the old times.”-  
Regina smiles. It feels good to have Rumple at her corner.

The few clues they found lead them to Ivy´s office.  
-“What the hell happened here?”-  
Regina asks when she sees the office torn apart.  
-“Your good hearted boyfriend.”-  
Rumple answers her upon seen voodoo magic traces.  
They see Ivy and Anastasia cuddle in a couch.  
-“You´re okay?”-  
Regina asks them and Drizella nods.  
-“Couldn´t just stay on that table?”-  
Once she is sure they are fine anger rises.  
-“I know. I know. You were…right.”-  
Drizella answers standing in front or Regina.  
-“Well I´ve would have left too.”-  
She is no longer surprised on how alike they are. Drizella can see Rumple from the corner of her eye walking towards Anastasia.  
-“I´ve never should have left you at the tower all those years ago.”-  
-“Yeah, well. I know a little something about being a difficult student.”-  
-“All those lessons about family and love; I thought they will weakened my magic, but I get it now. That’s were the strongest magic came from.”-  
-“Sounds like you're saying good bye.”-  
-“I know I’m leaving behind a big mess and a cast a curse. You're probably angry with me.”-  
-“Angry? You try to kill my son. Angry is quite the understatement.”-  
Even though Regina knows from where those decisions were made, she did try to kill Henry. But she once was in the same place and for many years. She takes a deep breath and continues;  
-“But I also know that you didn´t do this alone. Gothel manipulated you, and if Gothel is after your sister the sooner she is safe and out of reach the better it is for all of us. So…go.”-  
Drizella has no expression on her face and it pains Regina knowing that she isn´t used not being asked something in return, so she is waiting for Regina to tell her the price. Knowing this Regina speaks again more tenderly.  
-“We´re gonna be okay. Trust me we´ve broken curses before. We won´t stop fighting until we break this one.”-  
-“So…do you forgive me?”-  
-“Mmmm…let’s just said I understand you. My gift to you is what I always wanted; some to believe I can change.”-  
Once again her head fills with memories of Emma and Henry.  
-“Thank you…I don´t even know what I'm going to say to Jacinda.”-  
-“Well don´t worry. When the time comes we will tell her everything.”-  
Says Rumple walking closer along Anastasia who looks at her sister and asks her.  
-“Drizy we´re you honest before? Can that bean really bring us back?”-  
-“I was toll yes but I don´t know how to do it.”-  
-“I do. Take my hands.”-  
Anastasia holds her sister´s hands between hers and the bean starts to glow. Drizella throws the bean and Regina along with Rumple can see the hope in those girls faces. Hope for a new beginning.  
-“You were right, Ana. If we´re together we will always find our way home.”-  
Says Drizella and that´s how they watch the girls go through the portal.  
Regina breaths again.  
-“I'm surprised you let the Guardian go.”-  
-“Well it was the right thing to do.”-  
-“So you´re giving up on getting to Belle?”-  
Regina really wishes his answer to be no, because if he is giving up on Belle there is the chance she must do the same with Emma.  
-“It might seem that way, but you know every time I do good…it just brings me closer to her. Now I´ve got to believe that one day another Guardian would appear. But those two sisters going out together? Well that means today is a good day…for everyone.”-  
Without knowing Rumple helps her to keep hope. And with that hope turned in to a smile she returns to her bar.  
Her smile faints the moment she walks inside and sees the warlock.  
-What are you doing here? You wanna pray in some more of my costumers?”-  
-“You think that´s what happened tonight?”-  
Regina turns her back to him ashamed of once have trusted him.  
-“I did what I needed to get what I wanted. Just as I told you I would.”-  
The anger makes Regina turns around and faces him. She can´t understand how someone can talk so much and say nothing at all.  
-“And you´re still not closer to your precious Dark´s one dagger.”-  
-“Well it wasn´t the dagger I was after tonight. Just a little bit of this.”-  
Facilier shows her a vial with Anastasia´s magic.  
-“So you stole magic and run away?”-  
The warlock laughs.  
-“I left those girls so they could find each other. Just as the cards toll me they would.”-  
-“You expect me to believe that?”-  
Regina needs get away from this man. But he grabs he arm  
-“Weaver´s got you thinking something awful about me.”-  
-“Yeah well he´s usually right.”-  
-“Not about this. Look.”-  
He grabs her from her arms and guides her to sit upon a sofa´s back. She can´t help feeling a little disadvantage. She´s practically standing, but not quite. This position makes him feel in control. Regina knows this too well. More than once she has used this same position. It doesn´t matter how tall you are, the one standing lower; a step down or sitting is the one in disadvantage.  
-“Anastasia was never going to die. I just needed to siphon some magic when she used her power.”-  
She doesn´t likes what he says. That girl isn´t some vassal.  
-“And now that you have it, how do you plan on using it?”-  
-“As a gift. As I always intended.”-  
Facilier lifts Regina´s hand and puts the magic in it.  
-“Go find a way to save your son.”-  
Regina´s static. She can´t believe it. After all the mishaps, after don´t being able to be with her family, finally something good happens and unfortunately is thanks to Facilier. She isn´t so sure about it. All magic comes with a price and her eyes are full of tears because she knows deep inside there isn´t a price she isn´t willing to pay to save her son.  
-“Can I really trust this doesn´t come with a price?”-  
She asks while she still has air in her lungs.  
-“The only price to pay…is seeing that smile.”-  
Regina haven´t realize she was smiling. She finally has the chance to save her son. She can save Henry.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina tells her sister about the magic Facilier gave her to save Henry and Zelena remembers a potion that can help; they only must find the last ingredient; a moss that Regina has set her heart to find.  
Zelena stays in the bar and with Lucy they begin with the others ingredients, that by some strange causality Roni had them stocked in the bar.  
Robin takes change of the bar as it is a dull day.  
Rumple let Regina knows that maybe they had clues on the killer. But Rumple being Rumple just told her that he needs Henry´s help.  
The search becomes harder each step. She has gone through eleven stores empty handed. A couple of hours later she gets a call from Zelena, anxious for news.  
-“How hard can it be, Regina? It´s a frigging moss. How many can they be?”-  
But Regina knows her sister´s anger isn´t just about the moss.  
-“You got in a fight with Robin. Didn´t you?”-  
-“Margot.”-  
Her sister is quick to correct her.  
-“I still haven´t been able to talk with Robin.”-  
-“Zelena…you must be patient. We´re getting close. We need to made things right. There can´t be any mistakes. Facilier gave me away magic once without asking for something in return. If we blew this up, he won´t be so generous next time.”-  
Regina´s trying to made her sister understand that they must be calm.  
-“I know. I don´t know how you do it, Regina.”-  
The line went silence. Regina is trying to not lose her calm, it won´t be any good if both are upset.  
-“How can you look Henry in the eyes and don´t tell him you are his mother? How can you keep calm not knowing what´s happening, or is going to happen to Emma? Even I miss seeing you two together; you make a beautiful family, nauseatingly sweet.”-  
Zelena and her sass give her a sensation of constant in her life.  
-“Precisely. It´s for them I must act carefully. For my family, for you, for Robin. Knowing that if I do things right we will be together again gives me strength to go on. But make no mistakes, Zelena. It isn´t easy.”-  
-“Believe me, I know. I'm not judging, as I say before. But I am shocked on how far you´ll go for them. We both know that magic Facilier gave you did come with a price. A much high price if you ask me. I can´t imagine what it must have felt for you.”-  
-“As I said, Zelena; the Evil Queen did have a certain relationship with him. I just imagined I was that person again. I was just a way to get a profit. A simple transaction that I would like it to stay in the past, were it should be. I just hope that if…when Emma is by my side again, she can see it that way.”-  
-“If that woman doesn´t love you more because of it, then she doesn´t deserve you sis. I hope you know I respect you even more now that I know the things you´ll do for your family. For the people you love, to get them back.”-  
Regina has tears in her eyes. She is confused; she has no time to be confused. With a trembling voice she says;  
-“I have to go, I'm about to go in another store. Wish me luck.”-  
-“Oh sis, with a heart as big as yours you don´t need luck. See you later.”-  
-“See you.”-  
She answers before hang up. She knows her sister understand her; she just hopes Emma would do the same. Taking a deep breath she gets in to the store. She needs to find the last ingredient.  
Finally after practically run all over Seattle she found the moss. Is night time by the time she gets into the bar and find Zelena at the counter.  
-“Look who´s back from her nature walk. How´d it go?”-  
Zelena moves towards Regina upon a table.  
-“Did you know that there are twelve thousand different kinds of moss?”-  
Regina answers Zelena´s question over the phone from this afternoon  
-“It took me forever to find what I needed…”-  
She takes a package from her bag.  
-“…but I got it. Now we can cure Henry and break this curse.”-  
-“That´s great but there´s one problem. Henry is not here. He skipped town for some job interview in New York.”-  
-“What? Why didn´t you call me?”-  
-“I got distracted.”-  
That´s when Zelena shows her the chocolate box that points her as the next victim of the killer.  
-“Seems I´ve got a secret admirer. Margot found them outside the bar last night.”-  
-“So the witch killer has moved on from coven members. Why you?”-  
-“Who knows. You know who didn´t have this problems? Kelly. I mean; yes she used organic deodorant and dabbled in freeganism. I mean eating rubbish was not my finest moment but at least Kelly didn´t kill a munchkin. She was loved.”-  
Zelena´s conflicted. She feels Kelly and her aren´t the same person. She feels Zelena doesn’t deserve love. Regina can relate and know immediately where this fears come through.  
-“Chad´s a good man, he´d never choose Zelena.”-  
-“This curse wasn´t really a curse to you, was it?”-  
-“Was more like a vacation.”-  
Zelena´s about to collapse, but Regina believes her sister also deserve her happy ending. For her morals for how far she has come.  
-“You should go and talk to Rogers and Weaver about the chocolates.”-  
-“You mean Nook and Rumple?”-  
-“Yeah. They are on that case. Maybe they can help you. Help us.”-  
Regina says making that problem her own to. And how can she not? Zelena is family.  
-“I´ll do that first thing in the morning. Now I just want to get some sleep, and I figure you too.”-  
Zelena stands up looking Regina tired face, whom haven´t noted how tired she was until her sister mentioned. She hope regrets won´t hunt her tonight.  
Regina wakes up angry late in the morning. She feels she has lost precious time because she overslept, but she couldn´t sleep until almost sunrise. She found a post-it from Zelena telling her she went to Weaver with Robin.  
Zelena came back with her old necklace, Rumple gave it to her along some advices and the news that Hansel is the killer, but they still don´t know who Hansel is yet. Zelena once meet him but she has no idea whom might be here.  
The bar remains closed because neither women are in the mood to run it. Rumple is keeping Robin busy.  
With the bar emptied it looks creepy.  
Regina is coming in to the saloon with a bar in hand. Her bat is behind the counter and that´s where she is going.  
She found Zelena hiding with an emptied bottle in one hand.  
-“What the hell are you doing back there?”-  
She can see her sister´s relive.  
-“Looking for your baseball bat.”-  
She answers standing up.  
-“Oh is…is right by the ice bin. Hey don´t worry. I´ve got a full arsenal for us.”-  
-“Thanks. Weaver wasn´t exactly ace in the weapon department.”-  
-“Yes but he is keeping your daughter safe. I just got off the phone with him; Robin´s still at the station.”-  
She says pouring two shots.  
-“Thank you for standing by me.”-  
-“You really think I'm going to let anyone kill my big sis but me?”-  
She hands Zelena a shot and she smiles.  
-“To surviving.”-  
Regina toast.  
-“To putting the past behind you.”-  
Zelena toast and they cling the shots.  
-“With a baseball bat.”-  
They drink the shots.  
-“Uff! That felt good. I can´t believe how long has been since Kelly has a drink killer. A bar bull.”-  
-“Just because you´re letting Zelena out to play doesn´t mean you have to let go of Kelly. We can be both.”-  
-“Yeah well will see how much there is left of Kelly once Zelena has her reckoning with Hansel.”-  
Regina is 100% by her sister. She can see the fear and despair in her eyes.  
She came down from checking the windows upstairs to find Zelena waiting for her.  
-“What is it? Who was on the phone?”-  
-“It´s Chad. He´s at the airport. Would you mind picking him up and taking him somewhere safe?”-  
Regina thinks he couldn´t pick a better time.  
-“What? Absolutely no.”-  
-“If I get him I might put him on danger too. I can´t risk that. Chad´s innocent. He knows nothing about our world and he shouldn´t have to pay for Zelena´s mistakes. Don´t tell me you wouldn´t do the same for Emma.”-  
Regina knows Zelena is right.  
-“Came on please don´t fight on this. Just do it for me?”-  
Insist her sister knowing she has giving a low blow. Regina stares to her eyes and nods. She tries to give some advices to her sister but Zelena dismisses her saying she knows the bar like the back of her hand.  
Regina leaves towards the airport whit a strange felling in her guts.  
At the airport it is impossible to find Chad. Mostly because she only just saw his picture in her sister´s phone. She asks at the info desk and talks the young boy into tell her if someone has arrived with that name on a plane from San Francisco. The answer freezes her blood.  
She curses her car for not being faster, but by the time she gets to the bar she sees her sister talking to Chad. It seems Zelena faced Hansel in front of her fiancée. She can hear her sister in one way talking about her past, and saying that she would understand if he doesn´t want to married her anymore. Chad is telling her that he loves her whole. The good and the bad. With what he knows and he doesn´t knows.  
Regina recognizes that kind of love. Is the same kind Emma offered. She is happy knowing that this curse brought her sister to her true love.   
Tears are now falling from her eyes. She walks quietly past them because this is a private conversation.  
At the back of the bar she can see Nick tied on a chair unconscious. But there is nothing that surprised her any more.  
A while after she walks in to the saloon and spots Zelena sitting alone, and she came close to her.  
-“It´s nice to see that rock backs where it belongs. So I guess you and Chad…”-  
-“He knows almost everything at this point, minus the fairy tales bits. And somehow he still wants to be with me.”-  
They smile with unshared tears.  
-“There is one thing I haven´t told him yet.”-  
-“What´s that?”-  
-“That I have to stay here with you. I mean, you need my help curing Henry and breaking the curse.”-  
Regina thinks about her options and with Rumple at her corner there is no reason for Zelena to stay here, she could go back to her life with Chad.  
-“I´ll manage. You came when I needed you. Kelly deserves a little happiness, so does Zelena.”-  
Regina stands up and invites her sister to do the same. She holds her hands in hers and looks straight to her eyes.  
-“Go on you monkey. You get on that bike…and fly.”-  
She is crying by the time she says those words. But she knows it is the right thing to do. Zelena will be fine. She has her happy ending, although she will be missed.  
Robin enters the bar to find them in a tight hug.  
-“Why does that look like a good bye hug?”-  
The girl asks upon entering.  
-“Hey Margot.”-  
Zelena greets her. Regina gave a little squeeze on her sister´s hands and let go. She knows she will be okay. She walks away to give them space to talk, while she is climbing the stairs she heard her sister explaining the situation to Robin, without mentioning the curse. She still heard Robin acceptance, but she is far away by the time her niece asks to stay, although she could still hear them talking about “cute blonde ones”. And just like every night since Drizella woke her up, Emma takes upon her thoughts.  
-“Soon, my love. I can feel it. Soon.”-  
She lies back on her bed just to rest her body, because she knows well, sleep won´t come until much later.


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep never came. So by the time Zelena gets downstairs the next morning, Regina has all set.  
She and Robin walk them outside.  
-“Would you take care of her for me?”-  
Zelena asks her sister. Regina knows how hard it is to her sister to be apart from her daughter again.  
-“I would never let anything bad happened to her.”-  
The brunette hugs her sister and then step aside so mother and daughter hold each other. She can see the tears falling freely in both faces. Seeing Zelena so vulnerable moves Regina even more.  
-“See you soon.”-  
Is her sister´s good bye, getting in the car, Regina sure hopes so. With an arm over her niece shoulders they stay looking towards the car until it fades from sight.  
Regina thinks about the determination on her sister´s face.  
-“Would you mind if I take the day off? There is someone I would like to spend it with.”-  
-“Some cute blonde?”-  
She teases her niece and it was worth it for Robin´s red face.  
-“Not at all. Go on have fun.”-  
Regina saw Henry and Jacinta sitting and chatting. She is jealous; she wishes she could be by her son´s side asking about what happened with Nick. But she can do something better. She can finish the potion.  
Leaving Remmy on charge she goes to the back where the cauldron is set.  
-“Impressive looking magic.”-  
She didn´t hear Rumple come near. She was about to pour the magic.  
-“You mind if I ask where it came from?”-  
-“Weaver; don´t you knock?”-  
-“I don´t have time for pleasantries just answer the question; where it come from?”-  
-“Samdi gave it to me to help heal Henry.”-  
She answers with a smile on her lips thinking Rumple would be happy too.  
-“And I'm close. Why? What´s gone in to you?”-  
-“Well maybe you should ask you boyfriend; considered he kept some of that for himself. Then used it to kill Hansel before stealing the Dark One´s dagger.”-  
Regina thinks there must be a mistake, she wants to believe Samdi is willing to change, but she also knows she can´t trust him.  
-“No.”-  
That´s all she can say, because if what Rumple is saying then using this magic wouldn´t be safe.  
-“If you wanna keep fooling yourself be my guest. He doesn´t care about you. He never did. He just used you so he could get close enough to get what he really wanted from me. If I were you I’ll think twice before keep meeting his as the mere distraction he is, because the Regina I know doesn´t feel nothing for him. Remember he is nothing compared to Emma. Or I am in front of the Evil Queen?”-  
-“Get the hell out of here.”-  
Regina is hurt. She turns her back to him letting him know she doesn´t fear him, but at the same time so he won´t noticed he has touch a nerve.  
-“No; no; no; not until I take something to level the playing field.”-  
He says trying to take her the vial, but she is quicker.  
-“NO! This is the only hope of healing Henry and you´re not touching it.”-  
-“Your desperate little family reunion can wait, your son´s been fine enough without your hug. He will survive.”-  
-“You mean your grandson?”-  
Regina reminds him he is part of the family like it or not.  
-“Look; I know Belle´s death has been hard on you. And I know you´re yearning to get back to her but this isn´t the way. Trust me.”-  
Her words either hurt Rumple or made him come into his senses, because he walks away, leaning on the door, either way she doesn´t have to worry he´ll try to take her the magic again.  
-“Let me speak to Samdi. I´ll get to the bottom of this. Until then; don´t do anything crazy.”-  
Rumple seems done with the talk because he leaves.  
Regina is right behind him but not without before hiding the magic. And then she is out for Samdi´s office. Hoping this is all a mistake. No such luck.  
-“Yes I killed Nick.”-  
He says calm while pouring a drink. Regina can´t look him in the eyes.  
-“But surely you´re not going to shed tears over the untimely death of a serial killer. Are you?”-  
Regina finds in her anger the strength to face him.  
-“How I'm feeling isn´t the issue.”-  
The calm and the coolness Facilier is moving made Regina realize that Rumple was right, he doesn´t care.  
-“I'm here about the dagger.”-  
-“What about it?”-  
-“It´s missing. And I need to know if you took it. And if you did; I'm just asking you to return it. This is about more than…whatever we have between us.”-  
Her blood boils upon hear Facilier laughing.  
-“I know exactly what is about. Or rather who it´s about. The Dark One. Have you noted is always him slithering between you and me? Have you asked yourself why that is?”-  
Regina has had enough of his games.  
-“Do you have his dagger or not?”-  
She asks straight forward.  
-“I was clear that when I came back to the Hights it was to get that dagger.”-  
-“Don´t make me ask you a third time.”-  
Regina warns him in her most Evil Queen voice, because apparently this creature only seems to react upon her.  
-“All right; then the truth is I don´t have it. Now you can decide to believe me or not. The choice is yours”-  
Regina can see the warlock is angry. Which means he´s saying the truth. He doesn´t have the dagger.   
-“Thank you. I do believe you.”-  
And just to show him she has nothing left to loose and that she is not afraid of him, she drinks her glass in one go without knowing if she is drinking poison looking straight to his eyes.  
-“I should go.”-  
He grabs her hand to stop her and he kisses it. A chill runs through her back, but she doesn´t stop completely. She keeps going backwards.  
-“I see you later?”-  
Obviously this men hasn´t noted his charms no longer work on her, but maybe is a good thing.  
-“Maybe.”-  
She answers taking back her hand. There is no reason to stay any longer, and is very uncomfortable the way he fallows her until she is in the elevator where the doors take too much time to close for Regina´s likes.  
First thing back at the bar she checks for the magic to be where she left it, but now she is reconsidering on using it on Henry. If Samdi has put some kind of trap she won´t take any risks using it on her son. So until she can prove that the magic is safe she will keep it hide.  
With so many things on her head she missed Rumple getting in and steals the magic to find the dagger.  
The magic only needed to be put on a map and, as Rumple suspected; it was linked to the dagger. He can´t tell what would have happened if Regina used it on Henry.  
Relived he goes to where the map point the dagger would be. Even more relieve gave him to know the dagger was all the time with Tilly. And now he remembers who the new Guardian is.  
Now there is only left face Regina.  
Back at the station he puts the dagger in its place.  
A persistent knock surprises him. What doesn´t surprises him is to find a very much angry Regina once the door is open.  
-“That was the only bit of magic I had to cure Henry and you knew that. You stole it anyway didn´t you?”-  
-“Yes I did.”-  
He answers resigned.  
-“So let me guess; you used it to find your precious dagger?”-  
He can see the contempt on her eyes.  
If Rumple tries to explain Regina that the magic was in did linked to his dagger she won´t believe him.  
-“Actually the Guardian did.”-  
-“The Guardian? I thought Anastasia was the Guardian. We send her back with Ivy.”-  
Regina is making an effort to understand. Even through all the anger.  
-“She was a potential Guardian. There was another before her, and today she made sure the dagger was kept safe.”-  
Rumple starts to explain; maybe she could see past her anger and can understand that that magic was dangerous.  
-“Safe. So the dagger was never in danger to begin with.”-  
Rumple can see now that there won´t be any talk about those magic´s dangers.  
-“So everything you did today was for nothing?”-  
Regina is on a rage now. Rumple knows he acted poorly, but she would never let anyone use that magic for nothing else that Henry.  
-“If you want to be angry, be angry. You certainly have the right; but I did what I have to do.”-  
-“You know? After everything we´ve been through I thought you could trust me enough to help you but instead you went behind my back and betrayed me to get what you want. Like you always do. And continue to put Henry´s life at risk.”-  
She tries to get a hold but her voice is trembling. She can only think that thanks to him she is like at the start again; alone, away from her family and without magic.  
Rumple is hurting to. He knows this might cost him.  
-“No matter what you tell yourself you haven´t change a bit and I'm done with it. You and I; we´re trough.”-  
Rumple knows that voice. That´s the voice the Evil Queen used to dictated sentence. He knows it´s gonna take a lot to gain Regina´s trust again. But he knows she is not a fool. She is running by her feelings right now, but she will calm down enough to understand why her friend betrayed her. Or he certainly hopes so.


	10. Chapter 10

Zelena knows she is working against the clock, she knows the risks she taking by doing what she has planned. But in spite what people thinks of her she can be meticulous if she puts her mind to it.  
The knowing that she will do this quest even if Chad doesn´t come along is prove enough that is not just her mind in to it, is also her heart.  
For her sister, for Regina´s face when she left them. For the sacrifice she was capable of. Zelena´s mind is set to go find Emma.  
She must give to her sister she has done a great job hiding Storybrook. She was only able to find it because she knew where to look. Even although the search has token days. It took her less than what she thought; which gives her more time to do the hardest part: talk with Chad. Telling him all about the magic and where she came from. Hoping for the best.  
Tonight is the night. In a few minutes she will know if she is going alone o with company to find Emma.  
-“We need to talk.”-  
Chad tells her upon entering the room and finding her looking through the window. Holding a cup of cold tea.  
-“I know. But it´s complicated and…hard. Probably you end up thinking I'm crazy, but I need you to know everything about me before we get married. I want you to have the chance to think it trough once you have all the information.”-  
-“Crazy is part of your charm.”-  
Chad came closer and placed his arms around her waist while she is still looking outside. Setting his head on her shoulder.  
-“You´re sweet. But my truths maybe won´t be.”-  
She walks away from him. She needs to keep her distance.  
She takes a sit on the sofa and Chad, getting and respecting her need of space, sits on a chair in front of her. Waiting patiently.  
Zelena leaves the tea cup on the table and stands walking towards the liquor cabinet. Which is an exact replica of Roni´s wall of liquor.  
Kelly must have missed immensely those days as to have made this in her home in San Francisco.  
She pours herself a drink and offers one to Chad, who refuses it.  
She sits on the sofa once more. Taking a deep breath she looks at him.  
-“As you know I'm not from around.”-  
-“That´s one of the things I love about you.”-  
He interrupts her.  
It only takes one look from Zelena for him to know he must keep silence. Chad lift his hands letting her carry on.  
-“I'm not from Europe either…”-  
Taking one more deep breath she stares at him.  
-“…I´mfromtheEnchantedForest,butmymothersendmetoOzonatornadowhenIwasstillababy.”-  
Zelena can see in his eyes she got all his attention, but fortunately he isn´t running away. After a moment Zelena continues.  
-“In Oz I grew up a misfit. It wasn´t until later that I found out I could use…magic.”-  
Her heart is beating so hard she is afraid it´s gonna break her ribs.  
-“I found out that my mother throw me away like trash when she went to find me when I was a child because the daughter she did kept was sick and I could cure her. Not knowing yet Regina was my sister and Cora my mother; I take fond of the child I saved. One afternoon we were playing and with no intention I opened a box that was sealed with blood magic. Meaning only family could open it. When we face Cora upon those facts she didn´t have other option that confess to us we were sisters just to break us apart again. ´Cause my existence put in danger her plans for Regina. Her daughter.”-  
Tears are falling freely form Zelena´s eyes. She is opening up as never has done before. And the tears she never let herself cry were now unstoppable.  
She is thankful Chad hasn´t tried to comfort her. If he did she wouldn´t be able to go on.  
-“Anger and revenge took upon me. I was certain Regina have thrown me away like my mother.”-  
She ends her drink, standing again to pour herself another, but she doesn´t sit again.  
-“I did terrible things on those feelings, at Oz; people called me the Wicked Witch of the West.”-  
She ends her drink and pours one more for her and one for Chad. Taking her place at the sofa she puts Chad´s drink on the table in front of him.  
-“I search for Regina in every realm to have my revenge. And I did terrible things to her too. I regret everything profusely. The only good thing that come from those days is my daughter; Robin.”-  
It pains her call her daughter Margot.  
-“She is Robin Hood´s daughter. He was Regina´s soul mate and I stole him from her posing has his dead wife Marian.”-  
Chad drinks his liquor in one go.  
-“Roni is my sister; Regina. Henry is her son. Her family is in danger and I'm the only one willing to take the risk of going to look for the one that can help them be strong enough to keep fighting; Henry´s other mother.”-  
Zelena makes a pause to drink.  
-“I must go to Storybrook to find Emma. I really hope you could come with me; but I will understand if you want nothing else to do with me.”-  
Chad is overwhelmed. His head is speeding. But if there is one thing he is certain is that he would follow Kelly to the end of times without a second thought. Losing her again is not an option.  
-“Don´t ask me why, Kelly; but I believe you. I can see in your eyes you´re telling the truth, and that you are sorry.”-  
Now is he who stands asking her to do the same with his hand. She holds his hand and stands too.  
-“When do we leave, Kelly?”-  
He asks her with a smile in his face.  
-“Actually; my name is Zelena.”-  
She answers holding his hands tight.  
-“Okay: Zelena. For how many days I must pack?”-  
Zelena can’t help the tears falling from her eyes and he can’t help holding to her like if he will never let her go.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the road from Portland to Storybrook Zelena warns Chad about the things the town holds. She tells him this is the only place with magic.  
-“And we´re not talking about pulling rabbits from a hat. Don´t be afraid if you spot a dragon or a werewolf.”-  
But the most closer they are the most exited he is.  
-“You have no idea what this means to me. I´ve always wanted to be a wizard and I'm marrying a witch.”-  
Zelena couldn´t be more thankful for him. She tells him how she lost her magic and how her daughter gave it back to her.  
-“Stop.”-  
Zelena asks when she feels they could be near the town line. There is just road ahead, but she remembers every tree. She has made a mental note of them.  
-“Let´s switch. I´ll drive.”-  
Zelena is afraid the town has grown, if that´s the case they might find houses coming from nowhere. She doesn´t want to take the risk of ending up inside a living room because Chad got scared.  
With a smile full o hope Zelena push the gas pedal. Crossing the town line she can feel her magic coming to life.  
She takes a look at Chad. Definitely it was a good idea switch places. Chad face is priceless when he sees a couple of houses appear in front of him and a whole town at the end of the road.  
Zelena thinks her old house must be taken so she sets course towards Granny´s. They can rest and have a meal there. And it seems the fitting place for Chad to get to know the town.  
She parks outside the inn, but just before they climb out the car she spots Regina and Emma leaving the dinner and getting into the Savior’s old yellow car. A smile came to her lips knowing she got before Regina leaves and also because it has been a long time since she saw that smile in her sister´s face.  
If her math is right it won´t be long before Regina gets Henry´s message.  
Now they only have to wait until they Emma is alone.  
Once the yellow car leaves she turns to Chad who is obviously surprised.  
-“Wasn´t that Roni?”-  
-“Actually she goes by Regina here, remember? My sister?”-  
-“Right.”-  
-“Let´s go inside darling.”-  
The bell upon the door announces the arrived of the two people. Granny welcomes them with a smile. Zelena realize then that there is people that have learnt to love her just the way she is. And just how much she has missed that smile.  
-“Zelena!!! What a pleasant surprise!”-  
Granny says coming closer to hug the redhead. Zelena is happy.  
-“Hello Eugenia. I liked you to meet my fiancée; Chad. Chad this is Eugenia. She owns the place. She is…well Granny, from the fairy tale.”-  
-“Girl you better tell the gentleman to close his mouth. He could swallow a bug. And we both know here in Storybrook those are common and big.”-  
Granny returns to the other side of the counter.  
-“He´s still shocked. He just saw a whole town appear.”-  
Chad shakes his head when he notes they´re talking about him.  
-“Good evening ma´am. It´s my pleasure.”-  
Granny has already put two cups of coffee in front of them. Chat takes it to his mouth but Zelena quickly turns the coffee into chamomile when he is taking the first sip.  
He almost drops the cup when the taste is chamomile instead of coffee.  
-“Wasn´t this coffee?”-  
He asks staring inside the cup.  
-“That´s magic my dear. And I don´t liked when people messes my drinks with magic.”-  
Says Granny staring at Zelena.  
-“I was just saving you the job; woman. I don´t think Chad needs any more reasons to be awake trough the night.”-  
Justifies Zelena. Chad´s still hesitant.  
-“Drink it; darling. It´s perfectly safe.”-  
-“You just miss your sister. It hasn´t been 5 minutes she´d walk out that door.”-  
-“Yeah. I saw them. I need to ask you a favor about that; Eugenia. I need a couple of days before anybody knows I'm back. It is important.”-  
Granny knows better than to ask too much when the Mills are into something.  
-“Okay. I won´t tell. But I can´t be responsible for Leroy up there.”-  
She says pointing to the dwarf looking at them trough glassy eyes.  
-“Things haven´t changed so much for him, have they? Either way I doubt he remember any of this in a couple of hours. But just to make sure; pour him another of whatever he is having and put it on my tab. Would you? We also want two meals and a room, please”-  
-“What´s wrong with your old house?”-  
-“Actually we haven´t been there. I thought it might be occupied.”-  
-“Who would be stupid enough as to occupied the Wicked Witch house?”-  
-“In that case. Just the menu to go, please. The less time we´re here the better.”-  
-“Coming.”-  
Granny says going into the kitchen.  
Chad and Zelena wait on a corner table away from prying eyes until Granny sets the meal in front of them.  
Now is Chad who is driving through Zelena´s guidance. She is practically on the car´s floor hoping not to drag attention.  
Once inside the house Zelena magically get rid of the dust and lights the fireplace while Chad turns the lights on.  
-“Hey! We make a good team.”-  
He jokes.  
Zelena tries to get used to have magic again and thanks the universe Chad isn´t scared but exited.  
The next day is dull. Zelena knows tanks to Granny that Regina´s still in town. But her patience is running out.  
She feels they are wasting time by the next day.  
The third one is when she is decided to find a way to convince Emma to go with them, even though she is taking chances to change the future on Hyperion. A plan is already taking form in her head.  
By night time she informs Chad about her plan and they run it until they have memorized every piece before bed.  
-“Are you ready?”-  
Zelena asks him the next morning.  
-“Of course. On your call Zelena.”-  
-“Then get to work.”-  
She says kissing him good bye and despairing in a green cloud. Chad is amazed but he gets to his phone to make the call he supposed to do, counting the minutes for him to call to the police station to announce an intruder at Town House.  
Zelena reappears in Regina´s office locking the doors with magic before sitting to wait for her plan to move forward.  
David is the first to show up and tries to open the doors. Zelena can´t help but laugh of the prince attempts once and again. She must acknowledge he is persistent. Hearing a grumbling outside the door she realizes he has giving up calling Emma instead.  
Seconds later the Savior appears in front of her on a white smoke cloud.  
-“About the bloody time.”-  
She says standing up.  
-“Zelena?”-  
Emma´s shocked.  
-“I'm glad to know your eyes are still fully functional. Your family needs you. You must come with me.”-  
-“Henry is traveling and Regina is at home. My family is perfectly fine.”-  
Emma crosses her arms over her chest.  
Zelena can see Emma doesn´t believe her.  
-“Who are you?”-  
-“I thought you already made clear who I am. There´s no time to explain. I´ll tell you on the way.”-  
-“I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what the hell is happening.”-  
Emma is trying to pull her phone carefully so she can call to Regina and tell her that there is someone to claim is her sister in her office.  
-“I thought so. Always has to be the hard way with you. I'm really sorry.”-  
Zelena flicks her hand and Emma flies against the far wall going unconscious on the floor. She gets closer to the blonde and teleports both to her house. No noting Emma´s phone on the floor.  
Chad is waiting with everything set to go.  
-“All set. We leave in a couple of minutes.”-  
Zelena kiss her fiancée before putting Emma in the car. She can´t stop the smile upon her lips knowing that her fiancée is willing to do anything for her. Even kidnapping a ghost town´s sheriff.  
Chad simply puts his coat and starts the car leaving to Hyperion Height.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina´s starting to lose hope. She knows quite well how it is to live without hope and the tears falling from her eyes are prove of that. She doesn´t want to be in that place again.  
Sitting upon the counter´s bar; drinking her third scotch she takes the picture that shows her as the Mayor and a young Henry by her side.  
She´s lost in memories; baby Henry thawing her heart. Helping her to love again.  
Her son. The same son that has no idea his mother now owns a bar. If he knew the amount of alcohol the Storybook’s Mayor consume each day; her wouldn´t believe it.  
She remembers the terror she felt knowing her son wasn´t in the house. And the despair when she realized he wasn´t even in the town.  
Remembers the relief that came to her when she saw through her window, terrified of the dangers her son was vulnerable far from her; she saw him climb down a hideous yellow car.  
She remembers how she runs out to him. He was the only thing she could see at that moment. It wasn´t until her son told her that he had found his true mother that she saw her.  
-“Emma.”-  
Her name is a whisper falling from her lips.  
Taking the card Facilier gave her and putting it on her lips the tears fall more persistently.  
How could everything get so complicated in such a little time?  
Zelena is no longer an option; she couldn´t ask her again to put a stop on her life to help her; and Rumple is a traitor.  
She has no other option; she must go to Facilier for help. Even though she knows this time the price will be higher.  
She grabs again the bottle and fills her glass to the rim. When she is about to take it to her lips a voice stops her.  
-“You won´t be able to pay for your bills if you keep drinking up the earnings.”-  
She raises her head upon hearing her son speaking. She tries to be quick and hide the picture and card but he can see she is hiding something.  
-“Is this a bad time?”-  
He asks.  
-“It´s never a bad time to see my favorite client.”-  
She answers wiping her tears with a paper napkin.  
-“Are you okay; Roni?”-  
New tear treating to fall when she hears her son call her Roni.  
-“It´s…nothing. Just sad Kelly has gone.”-  
-Don´t be sad. She had a wedding to attend to; remember?”-  
Trying to comfort her he places his hand over hers. That touch makes her smile.  
-“I know.”-  
She answers graving his hand in hers. She finds some kind of comfort in knowing at least her sister is on her way to her happy ending.  
Henry has that expression on his face that Regina knows well. That face says he has something to say but he´s not sure he should say it.  
-“To what do I owe this visit?”-  
She asks while placing a beer for him.”-  
-“It´s just that…”-  
He hesitates.  
-“…when Nick took me to his apartment he show me something that got me thinking and I can´t take it of my head.”-  
-“That bastard. Henry… did he hurt you?”-  
She can finally asks what has wanting to know since she heard Nick kidnapped Henry.  
-“No really. You know? I think he was the one who killed Dr. Sage. The Dr. that run our tests when Lucy was at the hospital.”-  
-“Yeah; Weaver thinks the same thing.”-  
-“Well. Any how he had the DNA tests results that Dr. did to me.”-  
Regina knows well enough which those are. She had thought it was strange she´d run that test on Henry, but she had much bigger problems at the moment.  
-“That blood test came back 99.99% chances I'm Lucy´s father. According to that paper; I am Lucy´s father.  
She just looks at him knowing he hasn´t finish yet. She gives him time.  
-“I know it´s stupid. It´s impossible. Trust me when I say that I wouldn´t forget being with Jacinda. This must be a mistake.”-  
Regina knows he isn´t trying to convince her. He is trying to convince himself.  
He grabs the beer and takes a generous drink. Staring at his hands on the counter. Regina keeps waiting.  
-“But…there´s a part of me that wants to believe it´s true. Deep in my heart there is a part that believes it to be true. That it´s possible.”-  
His eyes are now on Regina and she can see the tears he´s refusing to let fall.  
She can´t see her son like this. She opens her mouth and is interrupted by Robin entering the bar.  
-“I'm sorry.”-  
She apologies when she realizes she is interrupting what it seems to be a private conversation.  
Henry wipes the lonely tear that has fallen.  
-“I leave you two alone. Please carry on.”-  
Regina has made her mind. The worst that can happen is that they think she is crazy. Robin is part of this family and she knows she is sad also; the tings with her cute blonde are not going as expected. She deserves to know the truth too.  
-“Wait Ro…Margot.”-  
She stops her before she gets to the stairs.  
-“I need for you to listen what I'm about to say. After all it also involves you.”-  
Robin takes a sit beside Henry with awkward smile; Henry has one of his own.  
The tree of them takes a deep breath; Regina trying to calm down and the younger ones trying to release some tension from past days.  
Regina looks ahead looking for the best way to tell them what she is sure they will think is crazy.  
Henry and Robin stares each other.  
-“Roni you´re scaring me with that face.”-  
The girl says.  
-“Yeah. Both of us you know you can tell us anything right?”-  
Reassures her Henry.  
Regina remembers her drink and pours one for Robin.  
-“Before anything I want you to know that no matter what happens; I love you both with every fiber of my being.”-  
She says taking one hand from each of the young ones.  
-“I need for you two to be open and to pay attention to what I'm about to say.”-  
-“Roni; you´re worrying me. There´s something wrong with my mom? She hasn´t send more than a couple of texts.”-  
Robin asks with tears in her eyes.  
-“Something happened to her? Why she hasn´t married yet? Do you know something about them?”-  
-“No honey. Your mom is fine. As far as I know she wanted to give Chad some time to get used to know her past before they get married.”-  
Regina´s words brings relieve to the girl.  
-“What I'm trying to say is that no matter what I'm going to do everything I can to protect you; because you are…family.”-  
-“You are like family for u…”-  
-“NO!”-  
Regina interrupts angry at Henry. The young ones are surprised.  
-“Not like family. Listen and listen carefully; you…you are my son.”-  
She says pointing at Henry.  
-“And you are my niece.”-  
Says to Robin.  
They look each other and then to Regina ending up on the glass she has in front with open mouths.  
-“Alcohol has nothing to do with what I'm saying.”-  
She takes the glass and puts it under the counter.  
-“We´re under a curse!!! Margot your real name is Robin. You are the daughter of Robin Hood and the Wicked Witch. You Henry; you are married to Cinderella. Lucy is your daughter. I am the Evil Queen.”-  
She says on one breath. She didn´t think possible for the young´s mouths to open more but she was proven mistaken.  
-“I have no idea what are you drinking. You put that in my glass?”-  
Robin sniffs the glass.  
-“Roni; please.”-  
Says Henry smacking his bottle on the counter.  
-“It is true. Ivy poisoned you and for you not to die I cast this curse. I couldn´t let you die.”-  
-“Are you smoking the same that Nick was? It is impossible!!”-  
Says her son standing up to leave.  
Regina runs towards him and grabs him by the arms. Standing in front of him she pleads for him to listen.  
-“It is true. You know it is. There is a part of you that knows it is. Here. Deep inside you know I'm not lying.”  
Regina places a hand on Henry´s chest.  
Henry takes a step back. He feels his heart is about to explode.  
-“NO!!!”-  
He yells raising his arms.  
-“What´s going on with you today? You don´t really believe all this stuff do you?”-  
-“Yes; I do”-  
She says firmly.  
-“And I need you to believe it too. Because without the True Heart´s Believer there won´t be a True Love Kiss between you and Jacinda and the curse won´t be broken.”-  
-“I already kissed Jacinda and nothing changed. I'm still me; Henry Mills fail author and five stars Swift driver.”-  
Regina drags him out with her towards the counter where she takes their picture along with the adoptions papers Rumple gave to her. She set the picture so Henry and Robin can see it.  
-“This isn´t a fake photo. I look in to it; a real Regina Mills adopted a Henry Mills in Boston. These are the adoptions papers. It´s my signature. I'm Regina. It´s all true Henry; I'm your mother.”-  
She is desperate. He is angry and frustrated.  
-“No! You are not my mother. I don´t have a mother. No one gave me a home. I made my own home and it went up in flames; Roni. And all I'm trying to do right now is just move on and you won´t let me. Why?”-  
Henry is way too angry. Robin moves to a corner with the picture in her hand.  
-“Because I need you.”-  
She answers defeated.  
-“Okay; fine. You know what? I´ll play along. Say my book is real. Where are the real heroes? Then where´s Snow? Where´s Charming? Where´s Emma?”-  
Regina looks down the moment Henry named his other mother.  
-“Where are…are all this heroes to save the day? Doesn´t everybody always find each other?”-  
-“You can´t find someone if you don´t know they’re missing.”-  
-“What the hell does that even mean?”-  
-“Gothel´s curse didn´t just bring us to a land without magic. It brought us back in time.”-  
Regina sees in her son´s eyes he wants to believe her.  
-“Henry you grow up. You left home. You went on amazing adventures. But Gothel brought us to this specific time which means right now I'm technically still in Storybrook; with Emma; and you.”-  
Regina holds to the little hope she left.  
-“Roni; listen to me; this has to stop. I'm not your hero. You didn´t adopted a son. I'm not that little kid.”-  
-“Yes you are. You just stopped believing in yourself.”-  
-“Won´t you get it? No one wants to believe this is real more than I do. Because if this is real that means that the pain that I carry around every day doesn´t exists. But it is still right there. So no; I'm not your boy wonder. I'm just a sad grown man who couldn´t even safe his own family.”-  
Regina is heartbroken. Memories aren´t real but the pain is. Henry´s voice is trembling.  
-“Henry, I get it. I thought it was just the curse; but your pain is real. Because the day we were cursed you couldn´t safe your family. You were kidnapped and you´re still blaming yourself for it. But the difference between what you believe and what I believe is that I know you can still save us. Because we´re right here. We´ve always being with you. I just need you to remember that.”-  
Regina is holding Henry´s face between her hands. The defeat in his face is unbearable.  
-“Bye Roni.”-  
He takes a step back away from her hands; grabs his bag and walks away.  
Regina gets startle at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder; Robin´s hand. She forgot she was there as well.  
-“Are you okay?”-  
-“You must think I'm crazy too”-  
Regina looks at the floor.  
-“It´s hard to know. You know the girl I'm…dating?”-  
Asks the girl not quite sure if the word “dating” it´s the right one. Regina hasn´t meet Tilly but she knew Alice.  
-“Alice.”-  
Regina stretches her arm to get the forgotten glass and sits.  
-“Pardon”-  
-“Alice.”-  
She repeats herself.  
-“Like…Alice from Wonderland?”-  
-“Yep. And other places.”-  
Regina answers lifting her eyebrows and taking the glass to her lips. The familiarity with Regina speaks of this characters amaze the girl.  
-“Ohh. Now it makes sense.”-  
Regina almost breaks the glass putting it on the counter. She looks at Robin with big eyes trying hard not to choke with the alcohol in her throat. After a big effort she swallows.  
-“You believe me?”-  
-“It´s not that I don´t believe you. But I don´t think you´re crazy either. I believe everything is possible. The hard part is to believe my mother; Kelly…God she is the Wicked Witch of the West!”-  
Smiles Robin.  
-“If it makes you feel better; I am the Evil Queen.”-  
-“I wouldn´t want to push my luck but…may I have another drink? I'm under the impression we´re about to have a chat for what I'm way to sober.”-  
Robin walks to the door and puts the closed sign.  
Regina gets the bottle and places upon the counter.


	12. Chapter 12

The sounds coming from the back of the car could be very well coming from a wounded animal; and a smile forms in Zelena´s lips when she realizes that´s not far from true. The smile last very little time when she notes Emma is waking up. She share a look with Chad and then to the glove box. Then she just waits along the ride.  
-“WHERE THE HELL AM I?!!!”-  
A very angry Emma asks while trying to open the car´s door. Chad slows down but won´t pull over; just as Zelena asked him. He didn´t thought necessary knowing that the doors could only be unlocked from the board. Zelena told him that they were talking about a woman that fight against a dragon; it wouldn´t be rare if she broke the glass and jumped from a moving car.  
Despair overcomes the blonde when she realizes she is trapped in a moving car and searching for her phone can´t find it. Having no way to call Regina she starts kicking the redhead´s seat.  
-“Emma!”-  
Zelena yells at her upon felling the strong kicks. Emma freezes on the spot. She recognizes that voice. Remembering Zelena´s face was the last thing she saw before the lights went down.  
-“Zelena?”-  
-“Hello Sheriff.”-  
-“What the hell is going on? You know your sister is gonna be royally pissed when she finds out you kidnapped her girlfriend?”-  
Says Emma giving a last kick just because she can.  
-“Stop with the kicks!! I really don´t think my sister will be. In fact I know she will be happy to see us.”-  
-“Where are you taking me? Are you gonna make me a makeover? ´Cause I can assure you even although you get to put a dress on my; she won´t be happy about the kidnapped part.”-  
Zelena turns her head and sees Emma on the middle of the back seat with arms crossed and a pout on her lips. Still mumbling about not wearing green dresses.  
-“First of all let me get things straight; this isn´t a vacation for me neither. But somebody had to do something.”-  
Emma just stares out the window.  
-“You and my sister are the most stubborn persons I’ve ever meet in my life.”-  
Zelena says throwing her arms up. Turning to the front again she takes a breath and begins:  
-“Maybe we didn´t start with the right foot…”-  
-“You think?”-  
The blonde interrupts.  
-“Let me finish.”-  
The harsh tone Zelena has used froze even Chad´s blood. She can see the surprised in his eyes and remembers she hasn´t introduce them.  
-“Emma; this is Chad; my fiancée. Chad this is Emma my sister´s insufferable girlfriend.”-  
-“It´s a pleasure.”-  
He says to Emma on the mirror.  
-“The pleasure is all yours. You still haven´t told me why you two kidnapped me or where are you taking me.”-  
-“Your family needs you. We´re going to Seattle.”-  
Announce Zelena. Chad can´t help but smile at Emma´s face.  
-“Two days road trip? My family is in Storybrook. My father; my mother; my little brother; Regina. Henry is on the Enchanted Forest. We were all perfectly fine until 20 minutes ago when you kidnapped me.”-  
Zelena takes another deep breath to calm down but it is no avail. Rubbing her hands on her face she says her self that Emma doesn´t know the whole story yet.  
-“Actually…maybe I might have got carry away with my magic back there. You´d been…a little more than…20 minutes unconscious. On my defense, I'm still a little rusty with my magic.”-  
-“What the fuck are you talking about? How long?”-  
Asks Emma in a low tone showing anger; now she can feel the pain in her head.  
-“A little more than…7 hours?”-  
Zelena´s voice is barely a whisper. At least she has the decency of being ashamed.  
-“What?”-  
Emma hopes she has misheard.  
-“7 hours 37 minutes…give it or take.”-  
Zelena´s voice is now more firm. What´s done is done.  
-“Are you out of your fucking mind? Regina is gonna be furious.”-  
-“Text her; or better yet; call her and tell her you´re with me.”-  
-“I can´t. When a crazy redhead threw me against a wall I had my phone in my hand and now I don´t. It must have felt down along with my unconscious fucking body.”-  
Chad can see in Zelena´s face she has just realizes something. They stare at each other.  
-“What? What´s wrong?”-  
Emma notes the tension in the car.  
-“That´s why you never show up at the Enchanted Forest. You never abandoned Regina.”-  
-“How could you even think I would do something like that? Haven´t you notice that the only way you could take me away from her was literally kidnapping me?”-  
Emma remembers Zelena saying something about her family needing her. Could be Henry?  
-“Who needs my help? Henry´s in Seattle? How did he got there?”-  
-“My sister will be thrilled to see you.”-  
Zelena whispers to herself. Turning once more towards Emma she answers.  
-“Yea; Henry is in Seattle. But…you have there also a granddaughter; a daughter in law and…Regina.”-  
Emma simply stares at Zelena whit out getting anything she´s saying.  
-“Give me your fucking phone; I'm gonna call Regina and tell her sister has lost her mind and kidnapped me along with a man that claims is her boyfriend.”-  
The blonde puts her hand in front of Zelena´s face.  
-“Fiancée.”-  
Emma just jingles her fingers.  
With a sight Zelena hands over the phone.  
-“Here; either way is useless. She won´t pick up.”-  
Zelena is certain Regina is already at the Enchanted Forest saving Henry.  
Emma tries first Regina´s cell phone. No luck. Mumbling thought her teeth she tries on the manor´s one. After the eight ring she gives up and dials for the cell phone again.  
-“What did you do to her? If Henry needs help; why won´t you bring her with us?”-  
-“I haven´t done nothing to Regina. She must be at the Enchanted Forest right now saving Henry.”-  
Zelena looks at Chad who finally gets what´s happening or rather happened.  
Emma is on the verge of exploding for all the anger brewing inside.  
-“Two seconds ago you told me Henry and Regina were in Seattle; now you´re telling me there are at the Enchanted Forest? What the fuck; Zelena. You are making it really hard for me to believe you.”-  
-“I couldn´t bring Regina because she had to go to save Henry.”-  
Emma can´t understand nothing more that the fact that each minute that pass she is far from home; far from family.  
-“Than why the hell are you taking me to Seattle?”-  
She demands to know.  
Chad realizes there is a little detail Zelena´s missing.  
-“My love; I think you´re missing a little something.”-  
Zelena looks at him wandering why on earth he´s talking.  
-“Pardon?”-  
Chad no longer afraid of her nods his head and Zelena knows what he´s talking about.  
-“Right. Thank you; love.”-  
Turning once more to the blonde Zelena speaks:  
-“Emma it would be wise of you to paid attention; the family that needs you in Seattle comes…from the future.”-  
Emma´s mouth is so wide Chad thinks she could swallow the steering wheel easily. He stares at Zelena on reprimand.  
-“A little of tact wouldn´t hurt; my love.”-  
-“I certainly don´t posses that kind of…thing. Besides we´ve got less than 40 hours to make her believe; and knowing Emma; she won´t believe easily. I must tell her things the most honest way. It´s not my fault the truth is a hard pill to swallow.”-  
She turns back to Emma and again to the front with a sight.  
-“Emma if we stop the car would you run away?”-  
Emma doesn´t hear her. She is trying to put all the information in order.  
-“Chad stop the car. I won´t have any neck left if I keep on turning every 20 seconds.”-  
Chad does what she asks and she moves to the back seat.  
Emma still hasn´t reacted. In her head is forming the picture of her future family. How they would look. Certainly Henry would be the most changed; Regina would be the same. Since she met her time hasn´t change her much. The most obvious changes were her hair cuts, and those were by the Queen´s will.  
Zelena on her side is what brings her back to reality.  
-“Emma; I know this is a lot to take in. I know I'm asking for too much. But I also know that if there is someone who can take it…is you.”-  
The blonde can only nod.  
-“Chad carry on; please.”-  
Holding Emma´s hands between hers Zelena catches the blonde attention.  
-“Emma; this morning when you went to Town Hall; Regina got a SOS message from Henry.”-  
-“How?”-  
She can only ask.  
-“Remember that bottle the pirate gave to Henry before you two got married?”-  
Emma nods.  
-“Regina heard some strange noises coming from some chest and found the bottle. Henry send a message. That´s why she couldn´t answer you. She was saving your son; and there she will stay for years. Waiting for you.”-  
-“I have to go there.”-  
-“NO!!”-  
Zelena is adamant for Emma to understand.  
-“You have to come with me. Regrettably Regina´s heart must be broken so she will save Henry again in a couple of years casting Gothel´s curse.”-  
-“Your sister has suffered enough. I can´t do that to her.”-  
Emma´s eyes are full of tears.  
-“I'm sorry; but you have to. Technically you´ve already done it.”-  
Knowing how much this two love each other; being the reason why Emma couldn´t go to her sister pains Zelena deeply. But she can´t take the risk of Henry don´t be saved for Gothel´s curse.  
-“Emma; when you didn´t show up Regina saw no reason on coming back. She stayed with Henry. They lived fantastic adventures. In fact Regina made a good friendship with Nook.”-  
-“Nook?”-  
-“Yes. Not only Regina gets Henry´s message. Wish Land Hook also got the message. The new Hook aka Nook.”-  
-“OK”-  
-“Regina dedicated her life once more to Henry and he end up marring Cinderella.”-  
-“From the Story?”-  
-“How many Cinderellas you know? Although there are several versions of the tale and your son managed to find a latina one.”-  
Zelena says with a smile upon her lips remembering the happy couple.  
-“Zelena; Regina she…hates…hates me?”-  
-“At first she was really sad. After a couple of days she had begun to worry. And finally she was afraid to come back to Storybrook. She didn´t knew what happened to you. She preferred think you abandoned her than to think something happened to you. But she never, ever hated you.”-  
-“At least now we know why I didn´t went to the Enchanted Forest.”-  
Emma´s angry again.  
-“Do you understand why you can´t go to the Enchanted Forest? If you do you might change things. Henry might never meet Cinderella. You wouldn´t have a granddaughter.”-  
-“Yes; Zelena. In spite all the times your sister called me idiot; I'm not that dumb. Either way; you know Regina will be mad at you; right?”-  
-“Nothing new there. She will get over it.”-  
A smile creeps on the lips of the two women.  
Zelena then tells her about all the other stuffs. How they meet Drizella and Anastasia.  
Rapunzel murdered on Gothel´s hands. Who is Gothel and how the curse works. She tells her about Robin and Alice; who is Nook and Gothel´s daughter. That Rumple is awake like always. And finally about Nook and Henry´s poisoned hearts. She tells her the pirate can´t get close to his daughter because of that. And that Henry´s life is at risk if the curse is broken without curing his heart first.  
Emma is so set to help her family that convinces Zelena and Chad to drive thought without stopping to rest. Taking turns between her and Chad. Zelena won´t be driving because Emma still remembers how she used to do it and she won´t risk it.  
The three of them come up whit something that looks like a plan. Surprisingly Chad was very helpful on remember the small details; making Zelena more in love with the man.  
In fact it was him who reminded them Emma can´t kiss Regina; that could break the curse and put Henry in danger.


	13. Chapter 13

Three days.  
It has been three days since Henry spoke to her. Regina understands he´s angry; hurt and confused; but that doesn´t make it any easier for her.  
Luckily Lucy´s in touch and keeps her on track about Henry. The two of them along with Jacinda are on a trip.  
Robin is a very much welcome distraction. They still spend hours talking about the Enchanted Forest; about Robin´s father; and about the endless adventures they share. And the girl is eager to know more.  
Question after question Robin starts to understand more about her family and one or two things about why the people is the way they are.  
Three nights on a row full of these talks made them fall into a nice routine. With one close the bar while the other set things for the next day and the two clean up to sit at the counter with a drink they takes turns to choose.  
The first night was the last time they saw Henry. Regina has already poured them scotch.  
The second; Regina asked Robin what she would like to drink and the girl brought a peculiar tea from “far away” as she told her.  
Regina looked at her with a strange face.  
-“Give it a try.”-  
Robin told her with a smirk able to compete with one of the Evil Queen or the Wicked Witch.  
That night she was able to forget for a couple of hours about the worries and the pressure; and the stories were the most hilarious she could remember. The tears spilled over that tea were ones of happiness.  
The third night Regina proposed they mix drinks to come up with a new addition to the bar´s menu. Those stories were about potions and enchantments.  
Tonight; as Robin is cleaning at the back; she stumbles upon what it looks like a strange tequila bottle. It isn´t labeled but the worm looks like moving while turning the bottle.  
Regina is already sitting at the counter looking at her hands lost in thought; she doesn´t see her niece come or heard her opening the bottle until there is a shot in front of her. She looks upon the bottle and recognizes it immediately.   
With a smile she says;  
-“Your mother did this.”-  
The surprise on Robin´s face has become a part in this tradition.  
-“Zelena?”-  
-“No. Kelly; there was a time when she had this crazy idea that we could brew our own liquors. She even had a name and all.”-  
Answers Regina.  
-“Sauver.”-  
Robin is openly laughing.  
-“She had pretty good ideas.”-  
-“Are you joking? A distillery would have put us out of business. Not even counting on permits; inspections, and so on. Besides they were revolting. Maybe the years have made them more drinkable.”-  
Raising her glass she toast with her niece and drank it in one go.  
-“Ugh. It is strong; but I wouldn´t say is revolting. That bittersweet taste…what is it?”-  
-“Green apples.”-  
They both burst in laugh.  
-“Alright; shoot”-  
Regina speaks to her niece when they are able to breathe again.   
The girl hesitates and tries to play dumb.  
-“Rob…Margot; since last night I can feel you want to ask something. And I think we´re past the point of shyness. I would never judge you or think lest of you; no matter what.”-  
She reassures the girl.  
-“Well Regina since we´re on a way to break this curse; I think it would be nice to be called Robin. I never liked Margot.”-  
-“Okay; Robin. What is it that you want to know?”-  
Once again the girl is careful but she asks any way.  
-“Over all this talks we had you´ve mentioned several time the name Emma; and each time you do your eyes…I don´t know; just like now. You seem terribly sad.”-  
Still now that name brings so much sentiment on her. But the one that always remains is mourning.  
She sit straighter as if she was about to get punch; which it´s pretty much the same thing; and takes a deep breath.  
-“I know you´ve told me she is Henry´s other mother but…what happened between you two? Is she okay? Where is she?”-  
Regina knows that the real question is why isn´t she here?  
-“Is she alive?”-  
Finally the girl asks what she has been asking herself over the years. The tears falling from her eyes are asking for another strong drink. She pours one and emptied the glass before speak.  
-“I don´t know.”-  
Her voice is trembling; as her body.  
-“Just before I went to the Enchanted Forest to help Henry; she got an emergency call. I tried to reach for her. I tried to get in touch; but she never answered her damn phone. And I went alone to find our son.”-  
Regina stares at her emptied glass.  
Robin rests an elbow on the counter and her head on her hand and with the other finds Regina´s forearm.  
By instincts Regina´s body first tenses. But it takes her a few seconds until she can breathe again.  
-“For a long time I thought she might be held back for whatever trouble that was in town. I didn´t wanted to leave Henry alone knowing Drizella or Lady Tremaine wanted him. Time go bye and I never heard from her. Eventually I choose to believe that she has realized the mistake she made by being with me; and that she just didn´t want to know about me. That was better than the other option.”-  
Robin gives Regina the time to take courage; caressing her wrist with her thumb. Regina takes another deep breath and with a broken voice carry on;  
-“That was better than to think she was dead. That I’ve left her to go to Henry cursing her name for not picking up the damn phone when maybe she needed me too.”-  
Regina breaks in tears. Even after all this years she still consumed by the guilt of abandoning Emma.  
Robin holds her with all her strength and Regina clings to those arms like if her ability to breath depended on them.  
This is the first time since she is awake that she allows herself this kind of relief. She has shed tears for Emma, but never this amount.  
Several minutes passed before the tears stopped falling. Robin holding her through all of them; giving her the place to mourn her lover.  
It reminds her Zelena´s hugs.  
When Regina takes her breath back to normal; she dries her tears with a napkin handed by Robin.  
-“Thank you. I didn´t knew how much I needed that.”-  
She says fixing her face and refilling the shots.  
-“But let´s talk about more pleasant things. How are you and Tilly doing?”-  
She changes the subject.  
-“If you wanna have a more pleasant talk we shouldn´t talk about that.”-  
Says Robin taking her shot to her lips.  
-“What happened between you two?”-  
-“Nothing. That´s the problem. It´s has been a day since I saw her or spoke to her. She didn´t even show up to work. I don´t know if I should be worried or mad.”-  
Regina knows very well that feeling.  
-Have you tried to call her? Leave her a text?”-  
-“That´s a great idea. How come I didn´t though about it? I would have to cancel those carrier pigeons I planned to send.”-  
Robin certainly is a Mills. She is dripping with sarcasm. But it only takes Regina one look for the girl to remember to whom she is speaking to.  
-“Sorry.”-  
She says ashamed.  
-“It´s just…I don´t know what to do.”-  
-“It´s okay. I get it. But that attitude won´t get her back. Maybe she is just sick.”-  
But Regina can feel something is not quite right. According to her niece there hasn´t been a day to go by without them seeing each other or at least speak on the phone. Besides with Jacinda gone Sabine will need her help.  
-“I will talk to Rogers tomorrow first thing and ask him about her.”-  
-“Yes please. In the mean time…will…will you tell me about…me and Alice…at the Enchanted Forest?”-  
Regina gets emotional upon seeing her niece blushing.  
-“Oh…of course; you two were adorable. You end up taking charge on delivering the letters father and daughter send each other every day; just to have an excuse to see her. It was beautiful seeing the two of you falling in love. How you stole glances to each other when you tough no one will see you.”-  
She remembers with a smile. Robin has her head on her hands; elbows on the counter listen carefully and thinking of Alice.  
Regina can read in her niece eyes the love.  
A couple of hours later they both find sleep. Regina has her chest a little lighter.  
The next morning finds Regina walking towards the station. She can´t shake the feeling that something is…off.  
She walks in looking for Roger only to find Rumple. Damn her luck.  
-“Where is Rogers?”-  
She demands to know. She´s holding on slapping the smile off Rumple´s face.  
-“Well good morning to you too. Please tell me what can I do to help you?”-  
He answers without looking up from the papers on his desk.  
-“Where is Rogers? I need to speak to him.”-  
-“I'm afraid Detective Rogers hasn´t arrived yet. But I'm here for whatever you need.”-  
-“From you? I need you to throw yourself to the deepest hole so we don´t have to hear your voice again. Can you do that for me?”-  
She asks in a mockery manner. Has he forgotten she is fluent is sarcasms as well?  
-“I´ll see what can I do.”-  
He says finally looking at her. The feeling that something is off intensifies when Regina sees a…happy Rumple?  
-“What´s got in to you?”-  
She asks leaving Rumple know she has interest on him.  
-“Nothing dear; I just got visitors last night. A visitor in particular has let me on a very good mood.”-  
-“Should I’ve be worried of you or of whomever has come to visit?”-  
-“Now why would I answer that question after how you´ve treated me?”-  
-Because you owe me that much.”-  
She snarls at him.  
-“Very well. You should not worry. Even so; I believe you would be glad to know who they are.”-  
Regina is worried; eve more knowing they are more than one.  
God why this man has to be always so mysterious?  
-“Who are they?”-  
-“No; no; no. all in due time; Regina.”-  
He even has the guts to smile at her.  
-“Now; if you excuse me; I’ve got visitors to attend. See you around.”-  
Rumple leaves. Regina is frozen by the anger and the impotence. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and tries to calm down and maybe guess who the HELL has arrived to Hyperion Heights.


	14. Chapter 14

Tilly was happily walking down the street to her work. The things with the new girl; Margot; are, well…new and exciting. She made her feel special; but in a good way. People has always referred to her like someone special but in a way that made her felt there was something wrong with her; there is also the fact that now while she walks the street people recognizes her and greets her on her way. She doesn´t feel a stranger; she doesn´t feel alone.  
Today is uneven so she´s walking towards her job with Sabine; another person that treats her like if she were normal; which strangely made her feel special; the good kind.  
Turning around the corner she spots the truck and her smile grows. She can see Sabine is attending customers and she stops just to appreciate the moment.  
This is her family; Rogers; Weaver; Sabine and hopefully with time Margot will be too.  
She breaths deeply and start walking again with the bigger smile she ever remember having in her face. That smile fade away when a car appears and parks between her and the truck.  
She can´t quite put a finger on why this particular car calls her attention; but she was always led by her curiosity and today in not an exception.  
She hides behind the corner building to watch (she never liked the word spying) the travelers get out of the car one by one.  
The first one in sight is a familiar redhead but she can´t remember from where. The second is a man that climbs down from the driver seat.  
They share a look above the car and he walks to the trunk and open it; taking out two suitcases and a backpack that has nothing to do with the matching suitcases.  
When the man close the trunk a back door opens for a blonde to step down.  
Tilly holds her breath; as if that woman could somehow find her out just by the sound of the air coming out of her body. Which proves to be useless by the time that woman stand high stretching her back; her eyes are fixed on her.  
With her attempts of staying hide frustrated; Tilly does what she always did with the tourist; she walks confidently towards them to introduce herself.  
The few second that take her to walk towards them the blonde´s eyes followed every move.  
-“Good evening. My name is Tilly. What brings you to this charming city on this lovely day?”-  
She asks with a smile once she reaches them.  
Emma was already looking at Tilly but Chad and Zelena must turn to see who was greeting them. No one should know they are here. It worries Zelena.  
-“Hi Tilly; my name is Emma.”-  
The blonde says without tear her eyes from her. She can feel this girl is special; maybe even helpful with the mission. She just feels it.  
Zelena recognizes immediately who is this girl. And can´t help feeling guilt thinking that is just Alice and that probably no one would believe her word. And then she remembers that this girl in no longer the crazy one.  
Chad can only look between the three women.  
-“This is Zelena and he is…Chad.”-  
Emma introduces the three of them before cross looks with Zelena who is obviously disaccord whit all this. But it was too late.  
-“We came here looking for some friends.”-  
-“Maybe I could help you.”-  
-“Give us a second.”-  
Voices Zelena taking Emma by her forearm away from earshot.  
-“Zelena we must not lose sight of this girl.”-  
States Emma once she is certain they can´t hear them.  
-“Maybe is because I'm fresh out of Storybrook; or maybe is because I'm the Savior; but there´s something inside me that tells me she is important.”-  
-“Shhhh. That girl is Alice; Nook and Gothel´s daughter; maybe what you´re feeling is her dormant magic.”-  
Zelena whispers.  
-“Oh; trust me when I tell you there is nothing dormant in that girl.”-  
-“I'm not kidnapping my daughter´s girlfriend. One kidnap a week is more than enough.”-  
The redhead isn´t too happy about being close to Alice. She stills thinks that it would be better is no one knows they´re here.  
-“Come on; Zelena isn´t kidnap; she is offering.”-  
-“Ok. Do as you please. But you´ll be the one telling my daughter why her girlfriend is missing.”-  
Back at the car they can see Tilly´s hand hovering the glove box.  
-“Not even think about it.”-  
Tilly drops her hand and look with a smile towards the two women. It always bothered Zelena not being able to intimidate the girl.  
-“You´re back! So…do you want my help?”-  
She questions still smiling. Tilly can´t know for certain but there is something inside her telling her to stick with them; especially to the blonde.  
-“I don´t think it would be necessary.”-  
Chad is quick to answers graving the bags and giving Emma the backpack. Zelena looks at him and he shuts his mouth.  
-“What my fiancée meant is if you would give us a couple of minutes to check into the hotel.”-  
She points the building behind Tilly.  
Crocking her thumb over her shoulder Tilly asks;  
-“This dump? Unless you like loud noises and big roaches this isn´t the right place. The walls are too thin and the bugs too big. If you allow me I can take you to a much better place. And maybe even cheaper. It´s not far.”-  
The newly arrived look each other and the girl looks between them but stares at Emma; her head twisting trying to decrypt the woman.  
Chad puts the suitcases again in the trunk and climbs into the driver seat. Tilly does the same by his side beating Zelena.  
-“What the hell do you think you´re doing?”-  
-“How am I suppose to guide? It easier if I'm at the front. I can´t drive.”-  
-“Just…don´t touch anything.”-  
The redhead ending up climbing in the car from the same door Emma has; forcing the blonde to move away.  
-“Shall we?”-  
The question comes from the front seat. Zelena makes a gesture with her hand and Chad starts the engine.  
Emma´s thinking how alike Zelena and Regina are. But holding her thoughts of Regina. She hasn´t seeing the brunette for 2 days and she misses her tremendously; she can´t imagine her Queen´s pain going 10 years with no knowing about her.  
Zelena has to accept this hotel is way much better than the one they booked online.  
-“Woow!! Are you sure we can afford this?”-  
Emma asks amazed.  
Zelena smiles knowing Emma´s childish capacity of amaze is one of the things that made her sister fall for the Savior.  
-Let´s say that after last month when they found rats the prices went low. But I can assure you that those little ones are sane and safe.”-  
Tilly comments puffing her chest wider.  
-“This place is plagued with rats!!! I rather roaches.”-  
The redhead turns around to the exit but Tilly stands in front of her.  
-“Had. I got them another home; besides it was just a small family 6 or 7 little rats. Hardly a plague.”-  
Tilly grabs Zelena´s forearm and leads her inside.  
Emma and Chad realizes that the redhead must truly love Alice because the girl still has her arm attached to her body.  
Upon the reception they can see the place is emptied. The receptionist and the buttons are practically lying over the counter.  
Tilly clears her throat and the two stands straight and made themselves look like they are busy.  
-“Good evening. How can I help you?”-  
Tilly rushes to answer.  
-“We would like…how many rooms?”-  
The girl asks turning to Zelena who lifts fingers staring to her purse.  
-“…two rooms with a view to the plaza please.”-  
-“Hold on; I see what I can do.”-  
-“Look dude; you might don´t remember me; it was quite common; but look closely…I'm the one who helped you and your big fancy hotel with the rats problem you had last month.”-  
She leans on the counter.  
-“So don´t make things hard and give us the rooms that I know for sure you had. Because as easy as I took that little family away I can take them back. They felt quite at home here.”-  
She offers him a smile.  
-“The buttons will lead the way. The rooms are adjoining and have a door that connects them. Please enjoy your stay.”-  
He smiles back with a red face.  
-“See? It wasn´t that hard didn´t?”-  
Says the girl slamming one hand upon the counter and graving the keys with the other.  
This new confidence she has made her feel she can do anything. Still smiling she turns towards the button along with her new friends. Once inside the elevator but before the doors closed she turns and smiles once more.  
Emma and Zelena can´t hold their lips from smiling and Chad realizes his future will have him surrounded by women that know what they want; it gives him chills; but at the same time it made him smile.  
Emma stands near Zelena. She leans and whisper on her ear.  
-“I think we should tell her.”-  
Zelena looks at her as is she had lost her mind.  
-“Let´s talk about in the room.”-  
It´s all she says letting Emma know this isn´t the place or the time to talk about it.  
Emma always wondered how the Mills sisters could say so much with just one look.  
-“Do you know Re…Roni?”-  
Emma asks Tilly. The girl stares at her but it doesn´t made her feel awkward.  
-“Reroni? I don´t think so”-  
The girl answers frowning.  
-“What she meant is if you know Roni.”-  
Zelena saves the Savior.  
-“Oh. Not personally. A friend of mine knows her.”-  
Tilly blush thinking of Margot.  
-“And she tells me Roni is temperamental but with a big heart.”-  
-“In every realm under every curse.”-  
Mumbles Emma proud through a smile.  
-“Sorry?”-  
Asks Tilly.  
Zelena is speechless and Chad saves them.  
-“I believe we´re here.”-  
The elevator stops. The buttons looks upon them as if they were mad but choosing not to stare he leads them to the rooms.  
-“Chad honey; would you set the things in our room? I need to talk to Emma.”-  
-“Tilly could you tell Chad where he could call for food delivery? I'm starving.”-  
It´s the way Emma found for Tilly not to go. Tilly walks to the room along with Chad.  
-“We must tell her.”-  
Emma practically screams when the door clicks shot.  
-“That girl can sense magic.”-  
It´s all Zelena dears to say.”  
-“What do you mean?”-  
-“In the car´s glove box was a potion I brought from Storybrook. I saw her hand hovering when we came back from our little talk.”-  
-“You made time to make a potion?”-  
-“I must kept myself busy. I was waiting for Regina to leave.”-  
-“What´s the potion for?”-  
-“To cure Nook and Henry.”-  
-“Henry and Nook.”-  
The blonde corrects her.  
-“Do you really think I will take chances upon my nephew with a potion that we don´t know if it will work? Nook and Henry.”-  
Sentences Zelena taking seat on the bed staring the blonde.  
-“I'm sorry; you´re right. I´ve got my head upside down. Two days ago I was living happily with your sister knowing my son was safe in some realm.”-  
Emma starts pacing one side to the other of the room. Taking her hands to her head.  
-“And now Henry might die; Regina has no idea where I am and she is heartbroken once again. I have a granddaughter. Do I look to you old enough to be a grandmother?”-  
The blonde is practically screaming trying to lose some steam.  
-”Shhh. Remember there is only one door between us and them.”-  
Zelena´s trying to calm her down. She knows is a lot to take.  
-“I just wanna know I'm not going crazy here.”-  
The blonde takes a seat besides Zelena. She puts her elbows on her knees and hides her face in her hands.  
-“Either way. I believe you´re right. We must tell her.”-  
Emma raises her face and looks at a smiling Zelena.  
-“Go get her.”-


	15. Chapter 15

The couple was sitting on the bed; Emma on a chair she moved up to a side of it; and Tilly was pacing from a wall to the other in the room.  
-“I know it´s a lot to take. If it is hard on me that I'm used to magic; I can´t imagine what must go through your mind right now.”-  
Emma tries to comfort her standing in front of the girl placing a hand on her shoulder. Stopping her effectively.  
-“I wish we had a way to prove it to you. But the only magic we brought is to save your father and my son.”-  
Emma places her other hand on the other shoulder and looks straight into the girl´s eyes. The girl starts shaking her head from side to side and wipes her fallen tears with her sleeve.  
-“No. you don´t get it. It´s not like that. It´s…I'm not confused. I never was this unconfused in my whole life. Or at least I think so. Everything made sense. I don´t have memories from my childhood. I never had. Rogers…papa. We found each other anyway. We can be together as long there isn´t magic here. Weaver; Rumplestiltskin; the Dark One; my friend. Margot; Robin.”-  
Alice smiles through the tears and hug Emma tight.  
-“I'm not crazy; right? You guys are real. You´re not in my head?”-  
She asks desperate.  
-“That means you believe us?”-  
Zelena´s shocked. She didn´t tough it would be this easy.  
-“OF COURSE. We can´t hope our problems to be solve magically if we don´t believe in magic.”-  
Alice is smiling.  
-“How can I help?”-  
Alice has her mind set.  
-Well seeing that we´ve spend half of the night telling you the entire story; I think the wisest thing to do it would be getting some rest.”-  
Zelena is watching the time on her phone. Almost 4 o´clock.  
-“There is no way I would be able to sleep now.”-  
Alice is trembling with excitement.  
-“Me me neither.”-  
Emma adds.  
-“Very well then I suggest you go and be awake somewhere else; Chad has being sleeping in that position for the past 20 minutes. That can´t be good for his neck.”-  
Zelena points towards her fiancée who is sleeping with his head hanging in a very twisted way.  
-“I know a dinner with a decent coffee that opens 24/7.”-  
Alice announces.  
-“Lead the way.”-  
Answers Emma.  
-“Watch out you two. Tilly…”-  
Zelena starts but when she pronouns the name Tilly; she can see the girl shivering uncomfortable.  
-“…Alice doesn´t have to hide; but you; Emma. No one can know you´re here. Please don´t do something stupid.”-  
Zelena pleads Emma.  
Emma just nods and opens the door to Alice; walking through it next to the girl.  
At the dinner the two blondes take a seat on a booth away from prying eyes.  
-“Why is so crowded here?”-  
Emma asks.  
-“Shit; with all the excitement I forgot to mention; as this is open 24/7 a lot of cops come through the night.”-  
Alice face is twisted and her hands are up in surrender.  
-“We can´t stay here!”-  
Emma snapped at Alice.  
-“What if we stumble with Rogers? Your father.”-  
-“He won´t come. Since I moved in with him; he has yet to take a night shift.”-  
More calmed Emma made herself more comfortable with her back towards the entrance of the dinner ordering a coffee to the waitress. As the waitress retires to get them their order they fall into a comfortable silence. One of those silences that gives you the time to set your mind in order.  
The waitress didn´t took long and upon placing their hot drinks on the table Alice raises her head and finds the one and only Weaver staring at Emma´s head.  
-“Rumple on the other hand doesn´t sleep.”-  
At Alice statement Emma turns her head to look over her shoulder. The colors are drain from the Savior´s face. This is one of those once in a live time things; she had never saw the Dark One surprised.  
Rumple looks twice to make sure his eye aren´t lying.  
They stare each other for a couple of second but for Emma it seemed like an eternity. Neither one is making a move.  
Rumple came first to his senses and approaches the table. Emma turns towards Alice mouth wide open.  
-“We have to go.”-  
But Alice is already waving him.  
-“It´s pointless; Emma. He already saw us.”-  
The Savior is standing up at the same time Rumple stops by her side.  
-“Emma? What are you doing here? With Tilly?”-  
-“You know quite well my name is Alice; Rumple.”-  
As Alice answers and Emma sits again placing her arms on the table hiding her face in them.  
-“Zelena is going to kill me.”-  
She muttered.  
-“Zelena? Didn´t she leave with “what´s his name” to get married?”-  
-“Yeah well. She took a detour to Storybrook and decided to take a souvenir. We just arrived this afternoon.”-  
-“Emma; I know verbal communication might not be your strong suit; but it will made my life much easier if you could talk without your arms in your mouth.”-  
-“Hi Weaver. The usual?”-  
The waitress interrupts them.  
-“Yes; please.”-  
He answers not taking his eyes of Emma. The blonde is resigned on her luck. She slides on the booth making room for Rumple to sit. He knows she just need some time; so he takes his attention on the girl.  
-“So…you´re awake…Alice.”-  
-“I don´t think I was ever completely under the curse. They told me the truth and I chose to believe them.”-  
-“You didn´t take a potion or nothing of the sorts?”-  
-“Nop. No need to.”-  
She is proud of it.  
-“Of course you wouldn´t need it. You were always special.”-  
Hearing Rumple´s voice with so much tenderness makes Emma raise her head. The waitress is arriving with Rumple´s order.  
-“You should try the cocoa here. It´s almost as good as Granny´s.”-  
Rumple rather start with mall talk and go from there.  
The three spend the night talking. By sunrise Rumple had convinced Emma he just wants to help break the curse. Rumple also told Alice they were friends in the Enchanted Forest, and her past as the Guardian; the reason behind her having on her power his dagger not long ago.  
He tells Emma how are things in Hyperion Heights.  
Eventually they order 5 breakfast to go and heads back to the hotel.  
Rumple opens the door for the ladies; Alice first walking with a happy step. Emma is almost out but Rumple graves her hand and stops her;  
-“Regina has being through too much by herself. She is hurt; alone and desperate. Have that in mind when you see her.”-  
Emma has no idea what Rumple is talking about; but she is used to him talking in riddles; she knows eventually his words will make sense.  
The small group walks confident towards couple´s hotel room.  
That same confidence is lost for Emma the moment she sees Zelena´s door. Rumple reads her hesitation and places his hand on her back.  
-“I promise I just want to help.”-  
Alice oblivious to Emma´s reactions walks past them.  
-“We brought breakfast!!!”-  
She nothing but screams.  
Zelena almost tears off the door.  
-“Why the hell are you screaming?”-  
Emma is suddenly thankful they´re in a land without magic the moment she sees Zelena´s wrath in her eyes.  
-“EMMA!!! Are you bloody kidding me? Which part of “no one must know we´re here” was so hard for you to understand?”-  
Chad gets startled by Zelena yelling and he comes to her side.  
-“It´s my pleasure to meet you again Zelena. You must be Chad. Nice to meet you too.”-  
Rumple is unaltered by Zelena´s scream.  
-“I guess you´re Rumplestiltskin; my pleasure.”-  
Chad and Alice seems to be the only ones unaffected by the stress of this meeting.  
-“Did you bring coffee?”-  
Chad asks Alice.  
-“Positively. We brought a couple of donuts too that are a delight.”-  
-“Get in then. I'm starving.”-  
Zelena figures the hotel hall isn´t the best place to have this conversation. But if looks could kill; Emma would have die four times already.  
-“Came on; Zelena. It wasn´t even my fault.”-  
Emma walks past the redhead.  
-“Don´t think for a second that I have the same trust my sister has in you.”-  
Zelena turns around and leaves Rumple to close the door.  
-“Had.”-  
He says waiting for the screams to start again any given second.  
-“I beg your pardon?”-  
He has all the eyes in the room on him.  
-“Why won´t I tell you wile we eat breakfast? After all; much has pass since you left; Zelena.”-  
It was a very heated breakfast; between Zelena yelling and the two times Chad had to stop Emma from breaking Rumple´s nose. But the Dark One finally explained himself. He told them Facilier´s magic wasn´t safe for Regina to use it on Henry.  
Alice´s still taking all in and Chad is even more enthusiastic with magic; but now he knows it come with a greater responsibility. He is proud of Zelena and more enamored with her.   
-“What do we do now?”-  
Alice asks.  
-“The most important thing is that no one knows we´re here. We can´t arouse suspicions. I believe we all agreed the wisest thing will be that no one leaves this building. The fact that the Dark One crossed paths with the Savior in the middle of the night in a casual dinner is prove enough that fate is playing it´s part.”-  
Zelena looks at Emma and the blonde can tell she´s still mad with her.  
-“Alice you probably should go to Rogers so he won´t worry and gets all the police station looking for you. Tell him you were with me; that I needed your help to make a witness talk about a minor case. A robbery if you like; and that all is set. But above all make sure he doesn´t suspect nothing.”-  
Rumple´s trying to come up with a plan.  
-“I could take the potion and give it to him.”-  
-“No. It isn´t wise. We still don´t know if it work, o better say how it´ll work.”-  
-“Ok. No suspicious. Robbery. Rumple (It´s so exciting to call you Rumple; it suits you) you got my number. Call me whenever you need me.”-  
-“I sure will; Alice.”-  
-“I love my new name…or it would be my old name?”-  
With a look from Zelena the girl knows she is wasting time.  
-“Right; Rogers. No suspicious. Robbery. Got it. See you.”-  
Zelena stands between Rumple and the door.  
-“Where do you think you´re going?”-  
Rumple looks upon Zelena´s hand on his forearm and then her eyes. They stare each other for a couple of much tensed seconds.  
-“Zelena I believe you must tell Emma everything.”-  
-“She knows enough.”-  
They both know Emma should know about Facilier.  
They look at Emma who is stretching her muscles resigned that she is now confined to this hotel.  
-“Hiding Facilier from Emma won´t help your sister. We need to make sure the Savior won´t get surprised. Facilier might use that against us, and that can´t be good. We can´t give any advantage to that warlock.”-  
Zelena´s stomach is twisting in knots; but she knows Rumple is right. Even although she thinks is her sister who should tell her; she also knows that can´t be done. She just hopes Regina forgives her for this.  
-“I need to get back to the station. Last night I vanished in the middle of my shift.”-  
With Rumple gone Zelena close the door and leans her head in it. Breathing heavily turns to see Emma looking through the window. She walks towards her.  
-“Maybe if I keep looking at the street I might see her passing. Even if it is just for a moment.”-  
-“You know that´s practically impossible. This city is way bigger than Storybrook.”-  
-“I know; but Rumple´s right. Fate always brings us together. We always find each other.”-  
The blonde whispers with hope in her voice.  
-“Emma would you mind if we go to talk to your room?”-  
Chad can see where this is coming. Their talk is going to be a very private one.  
-“I rather stay here on the window.”-  
-“Emma that means it won´t mind you if I borrow your shower? Ours makes this strange noise and it gives me the feeling that it might come out a rat any time I open the water.”-  
That is the most stupid excuse Emma has heard in her life. But she knows where it comes from. With a smile on her lips and her eyes on the window she just nods.  
Once Chad is gone Zelena takes the chair to Emma and she takes sit on the bed.  
-“I can´t begin to imagine Regina´s pain. I´ve being apart from her just a couple of days and I can´t take it anymore. If I were her I would be desperate.”-  
Zelena can´t look at Emma. With her head low she starts;  
-“She was desperate; and she did things only a desperate woman would do.”-  
-“There is something I'm not getting; what price did she have to paid for that magic?”-  
-“You have no idea how much it cost her.”-  
Zelena´s somber tone forces Emma to look at her.  
-“Regina must give away the only thing she had.”-  
-“I'm not following.”-  
-“Facilier gave her the magic.”-  
-“I know I heard that.”-  
And that´s the moment Emma get a clue about what Zelena is trying to say.  
-“What did he ask in return?”-  
Emma sees red.  
-“Emma you must understand she was desperate; hopeless.”-  
-“WHAT DID THAT FUCKER ASK IN RETURN?”-  
-“Regina had to…spend a night with him. She had to seduce him.”-  
Zelena muttered.  
-“But you can´t judge her…”-  
-“I'm not. I'm not mad at her. It´s has been 10 years for her. It´s not like she was cheating on me.”-  
-“She felt it that way. She felted she cheat on you. Facilier and Regina had history; back when she was the Evil Queen. I think by the time she casted the curse. She had to put herself once more on the Evil Queen´s skin to be able to do what she tough must be done to get help. She knows him well; well enough to know where she was getting into.”-  
-“Are you kidding me? You let her do that?”-  
Emma spats Zelena and the redhead stand tall. They end up screaming on each other faces.  
-“You really think she asked for my permission?”-  
-“You don´t get it. That´s how she used to be. Risking her life at any chance she got. I can´t believe now is MY fault she feels this way again; like she´s worthless.”-  
Emma is almost choked in her own tears. Zelena hold her tight.  
-“We still can fix this. There’s still hope. She loves you still. It´s not your fault; or hers. The only one guilty is that hippie witch Gothel.”-  
Emma cries on Zelena´s shoulder.  
Chad get´s back to the room after a couple of minutes of silence. He finds Zelena staring through the window. Emma had cried to sleep.  
-“She´s right; we might get to see her.”-  
Zelena states without tearing her eyes if the window.


	16. Chapter 16

Robin is drying some glasses behind the counter when the slam of the door startled her to the point of almost drop the one in her hands.  
-“That good?”-  
She asks upon seeing a very angry Regina coming closer.  
-“Rumple; that imp is playing with my head.”-  
Robin kept quiet giving her the time to carry on.  
-“That idiot walked away from me. I am so angry I had to leave because if I stayed I would have torn apart his office. That asshole told me he had visitors to attend.”-  
-“Yup. Maybe braking havoc AT the police station is not the best way to start the day.”-  
Robin says handing Regina a cup of coffee. The brunette sits and holds the cup with her two hands; nodding her thanks.  
-“What do you mean he´s playing with your head?”-  
The girl asks sitting in front of Regina.  
Regina takes a sip to calm down a little; thankfully her niece knows how to make a good coffee. Enjoying the bitter taste.  
-“As I promised I went to ask Rogers about Alice; but he wasn´t there yet. In spite all the anger I still hold for him; I approached Rumple to ask him about Rogers and he just dismissed me. Something about attending some visits.”-  
Regina needs another moment and Robin can tell she hasn´t finished.  
-“I don´t get it. Weaver has no family; Belle and Gideon are his only family. But Belle is dead and…let´s just say that I don´t think Gideon want to cross paths with me o my family again.”-  
-“Regina; look…don´t get me wrong…but you know you don´t have to go through all this alone; right? Just as you went to look for my mom…we could go to Storybrook.”-  
Robin tries to convince Regina and suddenly the coffee it´s not strong enough for this talk.  
-“You know I can´t. I can´t risk change something on the past. We don´t know what could happen.”-  
Regina can tell she is running out of options. Maybe it is worth the risk. But she still not ready to face Emma.  
-“Maybe it´s a risk we must take. I know that´s not your only fear. And I get it; I promise I do. But…maybe it´s the only way we could work this out. For what I’ve heard from you; when you have had to face a great evil you always won because you were together.”-  
Regina is looking for a solution but instead she founds an excuse.  
-“Henry and I managed quite well at the Enchanted Forest for 10 years.”-  
Her voice is nothing but confidence.  
-“Oh you´re right. Ending up in Seattle was a smart move.”-  
Regina must accept Robin has a point. She gets lost in the cup between her hands considering her options.  
-“Regina; we might find a way to go to Storybrook for help without altering YOUR line of time: the one which brought us here.”-  
-“You mean…going to Storybrook…after Mayor Regina left for the Enchanted Forest?”-  
This notion lights a spark of hope in her chest.  
-“I must do the numbers very carefully…give me a minute.”-  
Regina´s eyes are lost in thought; making number on her head; remembering things that happened a ten tears ago.  
Robin gets once more on set the bar. 20 minutes later she refills her aunt´s cup; noticing Regina is now with pen and a paper writing everything that comes to mind. If she is doing this; she´s going to do it right.  
Suddenly Robin sees the pen flying through the bar. She turns and sees her aunt with her head on the paper.  
-“What´s wrong now?”-  
Robin leans carefully on the counter.  
-“I can´t leave now.”-  
-“Why not?”-  
The girl says frowning and raising her hands.  
-“I must know who has come to the city. We still don´t know what happened to Alice; and…I'm…I'm scared.”-  
She answers with her forehead glued to the piece of paper. The last thing is barely a whisper.   
Robin places her hand on her back offering comfort.  
-“I'm scared…scared to…to know what happened to…Emma.”-  
Regina needs to take this off her chest; she needs to talk with somebody.  
-“There are days when thinking she doesn´t love me anymore is worst than to think she is…dead. And days where I would give my life as long as she lives even if she doesn´t love me.”-  
Regina looks up and sees understanding upon Robin´s eyes.  
-“I know it´s selfish…”-  
-“It´s not selfish; it´s…human. Regina…nobody is perfect. We all had good days and bad days. It´s nobody´s fault. You can´t control your feelings. But you can´t go on like this neither. This uncertainty…”-  
The girl looks down trying to find the right words on the floor. Breathing deeply she says;  
-“What I'm trying to say here is that you need to get through this. You won´t be able to move on if you don´t face this first.”-  
Regina knows. She knows her niece is right. She knows this is holding her back. She knows that not knowing is the worst thing that can happen to someone; that´s what curses are made of. The only thing worse than not knowing is; knowing you don´t know.  
-“You´re right.”-  
That´s all she can say.  
-“So speaking of; if you don´t mind I’ll go to the station to see if Rogers has arrived. I want to know about Alice. Figured out my uncertainly.”-  
Robins stands smiling.  
-“Go on. You might get more luck than me.”-  
Regina can’t help the smile that forms in her lips upon seeing her niece so determinate.  
-“Robin…”-  
She calls for her when she is almost at the door. Robin turns.  
-“Thank you.”-  
-“You don´t need to thank me. You need to face your fears. If you don´t you´re gonna get stuck.”-  
She says leaving the bar.  
Speaking of fears; Robin hopes Regina´s right and Alice had just being busy.  
Luckily there is no need for her to enter the station; Rogers is climbing down his car.  
-“Detective Rogers.”-  
She calls after him walking faster.  
-“Good morning. What can I do for you?”-  
He greets her with a smile that Robin can see doesn´t reach his eyes. It scares her a little.  
-“Good morning. I'm Ro…Margot; Tilly´s friend. I would like to know if you´ve heard of her. She hasn´t answered my texts or calls.”-  
-“Well; I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who cares for her.”-  
He stars leaning on his car.  
-“She is fine. Weaver kept her busy with a robbery case. Something about him needing her help to talk to a witness. She came home not long ago. She´s just tired.”-  
He assures her with a smile more real.  
Robin´s relived at hearing the news Alice´s back safe and sane.  
-“I'm sure if you try to reach for her now she will answer.”-  
He says getting up. After walking a couple of steps he turns.  
-“I'm sorry; Margot; right?”-  
She nods.  
-“Take good care of her. Try to understand her. She is very special and…you look too young to have problems with the law.”-  
Ending the sentence he takes his hand on his waist letting Robin see his gun and his badge.  
She blushes and smiles down. Even without knowing he is her father; he just gave her the “dad talk”.  
-“I assure you; Detective my intentions are honest.”-  
It seems to be the right answer because he smiles at her.  
-“Right then; have a great day.”-  
-“Likewise; Sr.”-  
Before Rogers turns completely Robin is already sending a text to Alice.  
-“I'm worried. How are you?”-  
Send.  
-“How bout I tell you over breakfast?”-  
She gets the reply almost instantly. Her face lights up.  
-“GREAT. Roni´s?”-  
-“Interesting choice. Perfect. C U in 20´.”-  
-“Fantastic. I can´t wait to C U.”-  
Robin´s smile is bright as the sun. And she can´t take it out of her lips. Not like she´s trying much.  
-“I'm guessing good news?”-  
Regina greets her.  
-“More than that; a date. I told Alice to come here to have breakfast. I hope you don´t mind.”-  
-“Not at all honey. In fact I recommend you one of the booths on the back. For privacy.”-  
The brunette tells her winking; or rather trying to.  
-“And don´t worry; I personally will attend your table.”-  
-“Thank you.”-  
Robin is excited and blushing. She takes a sit on the counter to wait for Alice.  
As she promised Alice arrives 19 minutes later. Standing in front of the door taking deep breaths.  
-“Six impossible things before breakfast.”-  
She mumbles to herself and opens the door and her eyes are drown to Robin´s. Regina is witnessing from the counter; front row to the girls´ encounter.  
Robins gets up and she and Alice stare at each other for a couple of minutes. Both of them start walking to the other.  
It´s an unexplained force that drawn them and Regina´s smiling when the girls hug tight.  
To anyone watching this scene; it would appear like they have been apart for years instead of days.  
With Alice finally in her arms Robin can´t hold and pulls apart enough to look into her eyes.  
Alice´s right hand is on Robin´s shoulder and the left one on her waist. Like Robin´s; who takes her right had to pull a strand of hair behind Alice´s ear and they stare again.  
Regina feels her chest full of happiness for the girls. Until she realizes what´s about to happen. Her eyes are big like plates.  
Robin places a kiss on the corner of Alice´s mouth; who close her eyes and tightened her grip on Robin´s waist.  
-“ROBIN!!!”-  
Regina screams.  
She was so worried stopping a True Love Kiss to happen from Henry and Jacinda that never thought about the girls having one.  
Alice opens her eyes upon hearing Regina call Robin to Margot. Who is not longer kissing her. Looking at Robin she sees her eyes closed. Holding back.  
-“You´re awake!?”-  
Is the only thing Alice can say. Robin opens her eyes.  
-“You´re awake? How?”-  
-“Did you drink any potion?”-  
Alice keep asking worried about Regina had went to Facilier again for more magic.  
-“What? No!! Did you?”-  
Now is Robin asking.  
-“I didn´t need to. I choose to believe.”-  
Alice smiles her answer.  
Regina had run towards the girls to stop them from kissing and is standing by their side listening.  
-“And you? How is that you remember?”-  
-“Actually; I don´t remember. But I have seeing enough rituals around the world to know that magic exist.”-  
-“To whom did you exactly believed?”-  
Regina interrupts staring at Alice and that´s how the girls realize they´re not alone.  
Alice gets nervous. Zelena was very clear; no one can know they are in the city.  
You can tell they are sisters. Regina might be shorter but with her hands on her waist and her eyes burning holes into hers; she is just as intimidating as Zelena.  
Alice´s basically debating which one is more frightening.  
Definitely Regina is closer.  
-“If I tell you; you promise you won´t do nothing stupid?”-  
-“What are you talking about?”-  
Regina asks hardening her stare; making Alice feels smaller with every second that pass.  
-“Enough Regina.”-  
Robin stands between them.  
-“She is willing to help. There is no need to scare her.”-  
-“Sorry. You´re right.”-  
Regina backs off.  
-“We better sit for this. I don´t think is a good idea you two be standing while I tell you what I know.”-  
Alice has had enough. Enough of secrets; of lies. That´s what has take them to where they are now.  
Regina escorts the girls to a table on the back she had set for them. Dragging one more chair. Before sitting she go get them something to drink; cursing that it´s too early to something stronger she sets three coffees for them. Something tells her this is going to be a long talk.


	17. Chapter 17

-“You should calm down. It´s unnerving watching you walk one side to the other. A bet your steps even woke up Emma.”-  
-“Emma should be sleeping in HER room.”-  
Snaps Zelena to Chad. Taking a deep breath to calm down.  
-“I'm sorry. I can´t help feel like we´re wasting our time. I can´t stay still.  
Chad comes near and hugs her.  
-“Everything will be all right. It´s going to be okay. We´ll work it out. But we can´t be careless.”-  
-“Ugh. It looks like you and my sister have the same speech for me.”-  
She answers leaning in his arms.  
-“That´s because we both love you and we both know you.”-  
The last thing made Zelena move apart enough to look in to his eyes.  
-“Chad; you´ve just know me; the real me; for a couple of days…”-  
-“It doesn´t matter what I know. What matter is what I feel and see. Kelly or Zelena. It´s the same; you´re still you; the redhead with a big temper I fell in love with.”-  
He´s trying to make her understand that he isn´t going anywhere.  
-“Do you really still want to be with me? In spite all you now know?”-  
She asks looking down.  
-“No.”-  
He says and Zelena can feel her heartbeat stop.  
With his finger on her chin he lifts her head to look her in the eyes.  
She can see the love in his eyes, but she will understand if he rather leave.  
-“No IN SPITE…BECAUSE.”-  
He starts with so much tenderness.  
-“Because all what you´ve told me; I'm not saying I love you for all the mistakes; but I love who you are now BECAUSE of them.”-  
Chad can see Zelena´s eyes are full of tears.  
-“Zelena for all I know; there isn´t nothing more important for you people…how do you say? Characters? No. That´s not the word I'm looking for.”-  
-“There isn´t nothing more important for you; the heroes; than your Happy Ending.”-  
He nods upon find the right word and Zelena can´t believe this man is her future husband. He is so thoughtful looking for the right way speak. She has the urge of kissing him so she does.  
They broke apart with a smile on their faces.  
-“Any way; as I was saying; for the fairy tales´ heroes there isn´t many things more important than your Happy Ending; and you; my love; have put yours on risk by telling me all about your past; all about the magic. You take a leap of fate to have the chance to save your family.”-  
-“Chad…I don´t know what to tell you.”-  
-“There is no need for you to tell anything. But let me tell you something about me; if there is something I am not is stupid. So don´t doubt; not even for a second that I won´t be by your side every step of the way. I will never do something so stupid as to let go of a person who loves how you love. Who will take every risk for those she loves.”-  
Zelena can finally breathe again. Chad´s words gave her the confidence she have lost the moment she got her memory back and thought Chad will never love her.  
-“We definitely must work this out ´cause I can´t wait to marry you.”-  
Zelena kiss Chad hoping he can tell she is pouring all the love she feels for him and how important those words are for her.  
A nock interrupts them.  
-“Ugh. Now what?!”-  
Zelena says yanking the door open.  
-“Hello detectives. How can I help you?”-  
Zelena is surprised to have the two detectives at her door, but she won´t show it.  
-“Hello Zelena. I need for you to tell my partner what really happened to Nick”-  
Rumple sounds irritated. Zelena gets what he´s talking about.  
-“Better yet; my friend. Why don´t we wake him up?”-  
She says moving inside allowing the detectives to come in.  
-“I thought the potion will only cure his heart.”-  
Rumple closes the door behind Rogers.  
-“I'm not a rookie. I can make a potion for both purposes.”-  
She says looking at the Dark One.  
Rogers is perplexed looking between the two persons in the room until Chad comes from the bathroom with a vial.  
-“Hello; I'm Chad. You must be…”-  
He greets him handing the vial to Zelena.  
-“I'm Detective Rogers. Could someone tell me what the hell is going on? How come Nick is dead? How come his heart has being stabbed when his chest is unharmed?”-  
Rogers is confused and looks upon Chad because he seems the most normal of all.  
-“Magic.”-  
Chad answers and Rogers get frustrated. With open mouth he looks at the couple and then turn to look at Weaver who nods staring in to his eyes.  
-“I can´t believe you´re wasting my time with this bunch of trash. A psychopath murderer was killed at the station and the only thing you do is bring me here to this crazy people?”-  
Rogers is screaming to Weaver face.  
-“I'm sorry to interrupt your little tantrum; but it was me who got the psychopath.”-  
Zelena jumped on the man.  
-“And who says it wasn´t you who killed him?”-  
Rogers yells to Zelena. Chad gets in the middle of them and puts a hand on Rogers´ chest.  
-“Listen pal; you better calm down. If you yell at my wife one more time I won´t care about your badge.”-  
Rogers slaps his hand away. Ready to fight.  
-“Gentlemen; please. Let´s be civilizes.”-  
Rumple pleads.  
-“You ask a pirate to be civilized?”-  
Zelena snaps.  
-“What the fuck is she talking about?”-  
Rogers is getting more and more frustrated.  
-“Look; you can´t deny some strange things have happened in the city.”-  
He says guiding him towards a chair. Rogers take sit.  
-“Yeah; but…”-  
-“Let me finish; Victoria´s dead on the hands of the coven; Anastasia and Ivy missing; Nick´s dead. Even the bond you have with Tilly. Everything has an explanation...”-  
-“So now you´re gonna tell me we are cursed?”-  
Sarcasm´s dripping from Rogers´ voice. All the eyes in the room fall upon him.  
-“You know is true.”-  
Weaver says trying to convince him.  
-“I want you to do something for me. Do you trust me?”-  
-“For some inexplicable reason…I do. I trust you.”-  
Weaver asks for the vial to Zelena. She gives him the potion and he hands it to Rogers.  
-“Drink. Then we go find Tilly.”-  
-“What Tilly has to do with all this?”-  
Rogers asks worried.  
-“It´s nothing bad. As a matter of fact I believe it will be the first thing you would like to do after you drink the potion.”-  
Weaver places one hand on his shoulder and the other hands him the vial once more.  
He takes it and opened taking to his nose to sniff it; it smells wet earth and rain.  
-“Cheers.”.  
He drinks the entire potion on one sip.


	18. Chapter 18

-“So how is that you´re awake?”-  
Regina asks upon placing the coffees on the table and taking a sit long them.  
-“In a way…I don´t believe I was ever completely asleep.”-  
Alice says while taking the cup to her lips.  
-“Remember when I told you I had bad days and good days?”-  
Alice asks Robin who nods and takes her hands between hers.  
-“All my live my conscience has depended on whether I took my pills or not. But now I think that those pills were what kept me cursed.”-  
Alice ends looking between the two women in front of her.  
-“It´s being a couple of days since I last took them and my head has expanded.”-  
She says taking her hand to her head and doing the gesture.  
-“Imagine all your live you have had people telling you what to do; how to think. What is real and what isn´t.”-  
It isn´t easy for Alice to say all this out loud; it makes everything she knows more real. Even if some knowledge is somehow blocked. Talking about this makes more real the feeling that she is this close to unblocked them.  
If there is someone who can relate to what Alice is saying is Regina.  
Robin just looks at her with so much tenderness. She can tell the difference; her mother has being strict; but she always have options. Alice and Regina weren´t that lucky.  
-“But it´s more complex than that. It´s like all my live people told me that that color was purple.”-  
Alice expatiates pointing one of Regina´s wristbands.  
-“I know it´s purple; but I can see the blue and the red that blend to make that exactly tone of purple; along with the magic of that blend.”-  
She takes a drink of coffee before carry on, looking closely to the two women.  
-“Look; I know it´s hard to believe. But I swear to you that’s exactly how I’ve felt since I can remember.”-  
-“You always were special; Alice.”-  
Regina assures her and Alice can feel Robin´s thumb making tender circles on her wrist.  
-“You have the ability of see the things differently.”-  
Regina continues.  
-“Thank you. I know there are still a bunch of things that I can´t understand right now; but I'm certain they will come to me eventually.”-  
She ends finishing her coffee.  
Regina can tell there´s still so much to talk and see the empties cups.  
-“More coffee?”-  
She asks standing up.  
-“Tea for me; if you don´t mind.”-  
Alice says noticing she has had already more coffee to last for a week.  
-“Off course. Be right back. Robin?”-  
-”I'm good thank you.”-  
The moment Regina is out of earshot Alice leans over Robin and whisper in her ear;  
-“Emma is here.”-  
-“What?”-  
Robin can´t believe what she heard. She knows who is Emma to Regina.  
-“Shhh.”-  
Alice claps her hand over Robin´s mouth.  
-“Your mother is here too; and Chad.”-  
-“How? Why? Where?”-  
Robin asks over a whisper.  
-“Your mother told me not to tell a thing so I need for you to keep the secret.”-  
-“They told you…”-  
Suddenly Robin knows who Rumple´s visitors are.  
-“Yes. Now I need to keep this away from your aunt or else your mother will kill me.”-  
Just about that time Regina comes back with Alice´s tea. But her head is running a mile per hour to notice the girls whispering.  
-“I don´t think that´s a good idea.”-  
Robin says looking up over Regina´s shoulder.  
-“Well; well; well. If it isn´t this a sweet family reunion.”-  
Mother Gothel lets her presence be noted. A rush of anger comes through Regina; who takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before turn around and faces the bitch  
-“So you finally left the hole you were hiding in.”-  
Regina stares straight to her eyes.  
-“Awwww; dearest Regina; you know well how long it takes to make a good plan.”-  
Gothel answers smiling.  
-“If you came for Facilier´s magic; I'm sorry to tell you; but Rumple beat you at it.”-  
-“I don´t need the bottle up magic of that warlock.”-  
She sounds uninterested.  
-“What you came for then?”-  
Regina takes a firm place between Gothel and the girls.  
-“I came here for my daughter.”-  
She says looking upon Alice while the girl stands up. Robin instinctively stands in front of Alice; cutting the visual from Gothel.  
Gothel then looks upon Regina and lifts a hand; with a twist of her wrist Robin is send flying on to the back wall.  
-“Robin!!!”-  
Regina and Alice scream at the same time; and the blonde rush to Robin to make sure she isn´t hurt. Regina´s eyes fallow Alice but from the corner of her eye can see Gothel moving towards them. Once more she takes place between them.  
-“I don´t care if you have magic. To get to them you´re gonna have to pass through me first.”-  
Gothel looks is condescending.  
-“It will be my pleasure; your majesty.”-  
-“If you hurt one single hair of one of them I swear for my daughter´s life there won´t be fertilizer on any realm to bring you back from the dead when I'm done with you.”-  
Zelena shows up from the back with Rumple at her side.  
-“Awww. The sisters together again. This reunion is getting bigger by the minute.”-  
-“It´s a shame you´re not welcome.”-  
Hook surprised Gothel from her back leaving his hook on her throat.  
-“Darling; if you wanted a hug; you may just asked for one.”-  
Gothel mocks him and he pushes the hook harder.  
-“Papa!!!”-  
Alice whisper standing up on a side of Robin. Rumple rushes to them and help Robin to her feet.  
With Gothel distracted Regina looks at her sister; Zelena nods and smiles.  
-“Do you really think a silly little piece of metal could stop me?”-  
Gothel throws Hook over the counter.  
-“PAPA!!!”-  
Alice screams.  
Gothel lift him strangle him with magic. His feet above the floor.  
-“Let him go!!”-  
Alice demands.  
-“My love; mama is here; you don´t need him anymore.  
Zelena; Rumple and Regina are trying to move but Gothel got them paralyzed.  
-“You´re not my mother. You never were. LET HIM GO!!”-  
Alice yells.  
-“No.”-  
Gothel´s tone is stony.  
-“I got a better idea; I’ll get rid of all this distractions.”-  
And now is Robin who is also suspended.  
-“Let them go.”-  
Alice growls her jaw shock tight.  
Gothel stares Alice while tightening her grip on her victims’ throats.  
Alice takes a step to her and her hands begin to glow. Everyone but Gothel is surprised.  
-“There is my little girl.”-  
She says with proud.  
-“I'm asking you one more time: let them go.”-  
Gothel smiles.  
Alice raises her hand and a burst of white light hits Gothel´s chest; who lose her balance releasing everyone from her magic.  
She gains her foot.  
-“You must come with me.”-  
-“Never. You might have give birth to me; but you´re not my mother. They are my family.”-  
Alice says pointing the people behind her.  
-“So if you want to stay alive I suggest you don´t come near any of them. Because if I have to fight for them I will do it with all I´ve got.”-  
-“Just like that darling. Focus your anger.”-  
Gothel praises her.  
-“You just don´t get it right? Is not anger what makes me fight for them; even although I have all the reasons to feel hate towards you; I can only petty you. You are all alone. No one will ever voluntarily be by your side. My strength comes from the love I feel for them. The love for my papa. If I hated you I wouldn´t be giving you the chance to leave.”-  
Alice is now standing in front of Gothel with tears falling from her eyes.  
-“Don´t be silly. We could make great things together. This people never appreciated you. They treat you like you were mad.”-  
Gothel offers her hand to Alice.  
-“I can do great things by myself; but I choose to do it with them. They never made me feel anything but loved. I´ll never choose you.”-  
Gothel feels her daughter´s rejection more deeply that what she though. Tears are beginning to gather in her eyes.  
-“You know this isn´t the end. I won´t stop fighting for you.”-  
Gothel declares before despairing in a cloud of smoke.  
Zelena and Regina runs towards Robin wile Alice and Rumple does to Hook.  
When Regina can see Robin is ok she can feel her anger bubble inside.  
-“The fuck Land Without Magic.”-  
She starts to walk in circles. She can see Rumple standing and nodding. Letting know Hook is ok.  
-“Look at the bright side sis; now we have someone in our side that can use magic.”-  
Zelena says standing along Robin.  
-“What the hell are you doing here?”-  
Regina snaps.   
-“Apparently saving your ass.”-  
Zelena hugs her tight.  
-“But…how? What happened with Chad?”-  
Regina is afraid things haven´t worked out for Zelena.  
-“He is waiting for us at the hotel.”-  
-“But…the wedding?”-  
-“It´s still on. But first we have a curse to break.”-  
-“You have magic? How did you know we needed help?”-  
-“Well sis; there is no doubt destiny is playing on our side. We were leaving the station and saw Gothel getting into the bar. By the way; we still need to talk about the security of this place. You can break in way to easily from the back door.”-  
-“What were you doing at the station?”-  
-“We were looking for my hook. Hi Regina.”-  
Says Hook disentangling from Alice.  
-“You´re awake? Your heart? Are you ok?”-  
-“You should lose that habit of making so many questions at once. Especially now that I just woke up and have a bloody headache; I don´t know where to start.”-  
He answers smiling.  
-“Papa; she is right. What about your heart?”-  
-“Zelena and Weaver convinced Rogers to drink a little potion.”-  
-“I was successful in blend the two potions; to wake him up and to cure his heart. It wasn´t practical travelling all the way from Storybrook with a bunch of vials all over the car.”-  
Regina looks upon her sister with hope and pain in her eyes. If there is a potion for Hook there must be one for Henry as well. And now she has someone to ask about Emma.  
-“Hook is healed but we must find Henry to cured him too.”-  
Rumple interrupts.  
-“According to Lucy he will be back tomorrow. They went to spend a couple of days away.”-  
Regina answers but she won´t take her eyes from her sister. Zelena knows what question Regina is dying to make.  
-“Regina we need to talk.”-  
Regina nods and looks at her bar. She knows things will get worse before they get better but now she has her sister and a cure for Henry. Hook is awake and Alice can use magic. Even although they can´t break the curse because Henry has stopped believe they still can cure him.  
Good things are coming.


	19. Chapter 19

This is the first time since he witnessed magic that Chad has time to process it.  
Coffee on one hand and his phone on the other; sitting at the small table in his room; he pass over a lot of emotions; fear; excitement; proud. But there is one feeling that never left his heart; love.  
Zelena is nothing but a box of surprises; but he can´t denying his heart beat harder every time she is near.  
-“Where is everybody?”-  
Emma´s voice startled him and he almost drops his coffee.  
-“You´re awake.”-  
-“I'm sorry. I didn´t mean to scare you.”-  
-“It´s ok. It´s just…”-  
-“Unbelievable. Right? Witches; curses; magic.”-  
-“Actually yes. A nice surprise; except for the curse part. Knowing everything is possible is…”-  
-“Overwhelming.”-  
-“I was going to say fantastic.”-  
-“Yeah; well. Give it time.”-  
He can tell Emma is upset.  
-“Eventually some crazy bitch will come and curse your family and…”-  
-“But isn´t thanks to a curse that we all end up here?”-  
He asks confused Emma stares at him like saying dhuu.  
-“Exactly. If it wasn´t for a curse I could be with my family.”-  
-“Yeah…we´re not talking about the same curse.”-  
Now is Emma the confused one.  
-“I'm talking about the Evil Queen´s curse; the one that created Storybrook.”-  
-“Yeah…well.”-  
-“If that curse haven´t being cast you would have being a princess. You never have had Henry. Because Zelena told me Neal; Henry´s father; run away from Rumple to the Land Without Magic. Escaping the Dark One curse his father had. You wouldn´t have met Regina; because she wouldn´t have never existed; only the Evil Queen.”-  
She knows he is right; but she is angry and sad and can´t see things clear.  
-“I would dare to say we are lucky that has being Regina who cast this curse and not any other witch.”-  
-“What do you mean?”-  
The blonde asks.  
-“From my point of view; the Evil Queen´s curse not only was a fresh start to Regina. It was one for everyone affected for it.”-  
-“I still don´t fallow.”-  
Emma takes sit on the bed.  
-“I imagine you know where Regina´s last name comes from.”-  
-“Her father worked at the mill; that´s where his last name came from.”-  
-“And I suppose you know why Regina´s mother named her like that.”-  
-“Because one day she will be queen.”_  
Emma mocks Cora´s voice.  
-“Exactly. But she wasn´t the only one conditioned from birth. You for instance; would have been a princess and eventually a Queen. How do you see yourself as that?”-  
-“Being there; done that. Not my thing.”-  
-“The Evil Queen´s curse gave you the chance to choose; for you and for everybody. Your parents could have chosen to go back to the Enchanted Forest. Grumpy who was hatched to work for the fairies was able to work for himself. Granny would have end up running away with her granddaughter from lynched. Regina cursed all of you; but at the same time she was giving you options.”-  
Emma´s thinking hard.  
-“That curse didn´t put a burden on you. You could be whatever you wanted to be. Even more after you broke it. Look how closely the Evil Queen paid attention to her so called victims; that when they all wake up there were few the ones that choose to go back to their old lives. Mostly of them choose to keep the life the Evil Queen gave them. A life that Regina created for them because it was a better one.”-  
-“I still don´t get the part when we are lucky to have Regina cast the curse.”-  
-“What were like the other curses? Pan´s curse for example.”-  
-“Pan´s curse was altered by Regina. She gave me her memories of raising Henry and sent us to New York. But my job and our place and Henry´s school were something the old Emma would have chosen.”-  
-“You parent´s curse?”-  
-“Regina had something to do with that one too; along with Zelena.”-  
Emma says in an accusatory tone.  
-“That curse brought us all back to Storybrook; she gave back their lives to the people; because she could have easily brought just the people needed to break the curse.”-  
Chad carries on making clear his point.  
-“How was the Dark One curse? How did you feel whit that?”-  
-“Trapped. Like I didn´t have a way out; until I talk with Regina and then everybody else.”-  
-“Can you see the pattern here?”-  
Chad can see the gears in Emma´s head moving slowly.  
-“In each and every curse in what Regina has been involved there were always had options. She puts them in on every curse she casted. She gave something she didn´t had until she learnt there was another way.”-  
Finally Emma knows what he´s talking about.  
-“I believe; event although we can´t see them right now that those options are in this one too. Is like her signature.”-  
-“Are you saying that the fact that Henry wrote the book that made Lucy believe was thanks to Regina?”-  
-“I believe so; yes. Although I think not even Regina knows.”-  
Emma can´t denying Chad has a point.  
-“What do you do for a living?”-  
-“I'm social psychologist.”-  
He says smiling like Emma upon hearing him. This talk has giving her back faith their going to get through this; and finally can feel more at ease.   
-“Is the coffee any good?”-  
-“Drinkable.”-  
He answers looking at his phone vibrate on his hand getting Emma´s attention as well.  
-“It´s Zelena; she says they run into Mother Gothel…”-  
That ease didn´t last long.  
-“…everything is fine; no one is hurt and she will tell us the rest when they get back.”-  
-“Do you know where she is?”-  
Emma is angry that Zelena could leave and she can´t.  
-“She says they´re settled down some things before come back.”-  
Emma eyebrows lifts questioning.  
-“She is with Rogers and Rumple; she wants me to say Rogers is awake.”-  
-“That would be Wish Land´s Hook; Alice father.”-  
-“Exactly.”-  
-“Which one is room service?”-  
Emma´s picking up the phone but the door slamming open interrupts her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-“Please tell me what is going on here? How could you left Henry leave the city?”-  
Zelena angrily asks.  
-“It might have something to do with the fact that…I told him the truth?”-  
Zelena stares at Regina thinking she must have misheard.  
-“Hello…Zelena.”-  
Robin greets her mother taking a sit next to her at the table.  
Rumple: Hook and Alice are talking between them at the counter. Regina sees them from the corner of her eye; she thought she might hear Emma´s name. Like always her heart miss a beat.  
Zelena is shocked looking at Robin and then at Regina.  
-“Regina!!!”-  
Zelena raises her voice forcing Regina´s attention back to the table. The brunette looks mother and daughter together with a smile upon her lips.  
-“Yeah. Robin too. In fact at the same time.”-  
Regina answers when Zelena points towards Robin.  
-“It looks like all the time you spend with Snow has made you forget the concept of a secret.”-  
The redhead says.  
-“Please tell me you didn´t went to Facilier for magic; right?”-  
-“Facilier is no longer an option.”-  
Regina is firm in her statement.  
-“No; mom. She just told us the truth and I; unlike Henry choose to believe her.”-  
Says Robin finally hugging her mother; who hugs back with strength.  
Regina smiles at the scene; but her attention is once again at the counter; she could swear she heard Emma´s name. But from the distance she can´t hear more than mumbling and see Alice frowning.  
-“Don´t be hypocrite; you did the same with Alice. It seems this young girls don´t need magic to believe. Unlike the grownups.”-  
-“Mills women can be very persuasive.”-  
Robin jocks.  
-“Oh; my child; you have no idea.”-  
Zelena´s smiling but suddenly her face gets white like a sheet.  
-“Regina; how could you let Henry leave with Jacinda? If they kiss…”-  
Zelena can´t end the sentence. She doesn´t want to even think what could happen to Henry.  
-“He already did. Nothing happened. My son grew up and lost his faith in magic. He doesn´t believe himself anymore.”-  
Sadness takes over Regina.  
-“I must say Drizella did a good job. Henry has lost hope…and…and I don´t know how to give it him back…because I don´t have much left either.”-  
Zelena can feel her sister is tired; she is drained. And she makes a decision at the moment.  
-“Screw it.”-  
Zelena exclaims.  
-“Regina stop whining. You are the Evil Queen.”-  
Zelena stands up.  
-“Look around you…”-  
She says pointing to the whole bar.  
-“You got in your corner all this people. The Evil Queen´s team counts whit the Wicked Witch; the Dark One; captain Hook (3.0 version): Alice from Wonderland; and other places and Robin Hood.”-  
Zelena smiles upon seeing her sister doing so when she looks around. The counter talk long forgotten as the people gather at the table Regina is sitting.  
Zelena looks at Rumple who nods.  
-“And last but not least; you´ve got Chad at the hotel room looking for the Savior to stay out of trouble.”-  
Regina looks at Zelena and can´t believe what she heard. Her reaction seems in slow motion. First her eyes open wide in surprise; followed by her mouth. Tears are gathering in her eyes. Her heart stops for what it seems an eternity; to start beating twice as hard seconds later.  
-“Emma?”-  
Her voice barely a whisper; afraid talking lauder will wake her up and this ended up being a dream.  
-“I don´t know any other Savior; do you?”-  
-“She is alive.”-  
Unshared tears are starting to fall. And a thought creeps in her head; if she is alive; then she didn´t went to find me because she doesn´t…doesn´t love my any more.  
Zelena can literally see her sister´s mended heart break once again, and she realizes what she is thinking.  
-“She still loves you and can´t wait to see you again.”-  
Regina who has looked down to hide her tears; raises her head and stares at her sister.  
-“Then…why…?”-  
Is the only thing she gets to say before her voice breaks.  
Zelena looks ashamed.  
-“I might have had something to do with…that.”-  
A voiceless Regina stares at her.  
-“I kind of…kidnapped her? She didn´t went to the Enchanted Forest because I brought her here.”-  
Zelena walks towards her sister. Regina gathers the strength to stand up and hug her sister holding on to her with all her being.  
-“Why don´t you come with me to the hotel? I need to wash off the stink to Gothel´s fertilizer.”-  
The redhead says without loosening her grip on her sister and she feels Regina nodding on her shoulder. But neither breaks apart.  
Regina feels in her sister´s body the tremble.  
-“Shhh everything will be fine. We´re together again.”-  
She assures her.  
Regina calms down a little. And Robin joins the hug; and makes Regina relax a little more.  
Alice that was looking at them with a smile; let go her father´s hand shrugs joining the hug also.  
Rumple and Hook witnessed a magical scene; the older women are still hugging, Regina still leaning on Zelena´s shoulder. Robin has an arm around each one and Alice places herself like Robin. When the blonde gives herself to the hug and closes her eyes she starts to glow like before and her light surrounds them. Regina glows also but with her purple color, and Zelena with a green one like her daughter.  
That´s when Rumple knows the four of them had magic, although for the moment it seems only Alice can use it. But now he is certain they will break this curse because there isn´t nothing that love can´t get through.


End file.
